


Pruebas

by cional



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España
Genre: Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: #Ivandy #Masterchef "El talent de cocina más duro de la televisión. ¡Pónganle sabor a la vida!"
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván/Andy(Masterchef España 8)
Comments: 154
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

\- Es real.

#Ivandy es real. Alberto lo ha confirmado en Twitter, algo se cuece en cocinas y no es únicamente el insistente #Lunerto ni los potajitos de Juana.

#Ivandy es un aguijón que traspasa como el fetiche de José María Le Pin, incansable a gracietas, el cual recuerda cada vez menos a Julito Iglesias y más a su disco rallado. Pero qué esperas cuando el puesto de payasito amable del grupo ya está ocupado. _La edición del caos._

#Ivandy, más boicoteado que la capitanía del recién expulsado Michael, más intenso que un agudo de Luna.

La alegría al ver a su novia se opaca cuando ve en la pantalla grande _Química_ los guiños de Iván a la suya _._

Será un obstáculo para que #Ivandy sea real, pero él no es una _fangirl_ de su propia _ship_. _O qué te crees._

Estos días aislados por el luto y la tragedia le han hecho menos huraño.

¿Obstáculo, su chica? Qué tontería. Simplemente no quiere que lo sucedido en la cuarentena quede en un periodo gris sin mayor importancia, desapareciendo en la nada. Masterchef es cada vez más un programa que podría presentar el tal Jorge Javier, un Gran Hermano cualquiera, cierto: personajes y _artistas_ variados, más que cocineros amateur. La intensidad vivida no ha sido poca, no puede diluirse sin más, queda sólida, presente, tan afectada como las explicaciones de Andy sobre sus platos.

Cabe preguntarse- ¿El beso fue real?

¿Los que vinieron después? No puede asegurarlo.

No cree que la opción de haberlo soñado antes, cuando ha sucedido, lo haga menos real. Tan imposible como Samantha cocinando.

Tan fuerte como la mentalidad de empuje de todos aquellos que nos han estado curando, protegiendo, atendiendo, informando en esta cruel pandemia.

Mientras, ellos son _entretenimiento_.

Y para ellos ha sido complicado buscar en qué entretenerse más allá de su cometido, aprender, mejorar en la cocina.

El confinamiento con su compañero... Con todos ellos, pero ninguno como él. Son más parecidos de lo que creen ser. Competencia, confianza y tesón en todo lo que hacen. Chispas que surgen desde esa rivalidad mal entendida... Como si la personalidad de Iván no le dejara pensar en otra mira que no fuera aprender y ganar. Roces. _Roces._

Camareros, por favor, que salga diciendo que reconoce _que agradece_ ser importante para él. El elegido.

No ha sido un sueño agotador tras limpiar cocinas. _No todo._ Rojo sobre azul.

Mezcla de sabores que recuerdan a un bosque, al olor de la brisa del Cantábrico refrescando ese calor pegajoso y artificial de la boca del metro de la que sale el gentío en plena puerta del Sol.

Existen muchas dificultades, sin duda.

Problemas, como no ser un equipo, mucho acusar, poco trabajar...

Evitando la zancadilla que los llevó a cocinar puré de bebé y algo _cualquier cosa_ que sólo por _ser,_ ya se merecía elogio.

Pruebas donde casualmente los ponen juntos y enfrentados. _Pruebas._

Aquella elección de la eliminación, pasión y cocina... _Y triunfo._ Toca regodearse en el éxito, en los abrazos a oscuras... Iván opinando sincero y áspero. Como sus manos en su rostro, la barba casi haciendo daño, y la piel oculta por sábanas y mantas.

Callar más de lo que uno debe callarse nunca le hará ganar un reality.

Y a veces toca defenderse _aunque sea de sus propias expectativas._

La ansiedad de Mónica se llevó a dos personas antes de tiempo a casa. Y Fidel. Y aquel chico tan majo, el que era paracaidista de las Fuerzas Armadas... sí, hombre, el gaditano... Nadie se acuerda de los buenos. Ni de un equipo unido, sin tensiones, remando a favor del cocinado. Delantales blancos. Como sus sábanas. Como el contraste de sus sábanas con los brazos de- _No._

\- Mi pequeño pollito.

_Déjalo, corre hacia la fila._

_Las puertas se abren._

\- ¡Bienvenidos, aspirantes!

"Dieeeez minutos de descaaaaaaansooo" anuncian.

\- Si la audiencia pudiese votar para expulsar, ¿con qué % serías expulsado y por qué el 100%?- nuevo escalofrío.

Ya se ha alejado. No puede evitarlo. Sonríe y le lanza un beso.

\- ¡Mi pequeño pollito!

Los compañeros, con Luna a la cabeza empiezan a reírse, sólo falta que les canten a coro Ivaaaandy

Prueba de eliminación.

\- Qué vergüenza, señor juez.

\- Cállate, si no me las saqué.

\- Pero estudiar esas oposiciones te logró un mechón muy carismático- vuelve al ataque su _amigo._

 _Por favor_ dime que _no_ se ha sonrojado.

\- De malo- se oye la voz de Juani. "Los quiero a todos" afirma ella siempre "pero -apostilla- aquel es mala gente". Y da igual cuándo leas esto. Abuelita encantadora, siempre apuñalando mientras se encoge de hombros. Y todos le jalean. Debería aprender de esas canas maquiavélicas, se dice nuestro abogado.

\- Abogaaaadoooo -le llama Jordi. Ya están grabando.

Necesita un café de esos de Samantha. O mejor de un irlandés.

No puede _volver a pasarle_ como esta mañana, medio dormido, regresando a por la taza que olvidó coger de la alacena para encontrarse con una diferencia de alturas en un beso inesperado y torpe. _Muy torpe._ No puede ser ése el último, se niega.

 _Es una broma_ , se dijo, se obligó a hacer una mueca. No le dio el gusto de poner otra cara.

\- _¡Apártate, Iván, se puede saber a qué estás jugando!_ \- cree que le dijo. _O acaso lo soñó._

Y no, no lo sabe, no sabe que ambos se lo imaginan. Cómo podría continuar. Esa misma noche _porque no van a eliminarlo._

\- Con un intento, me sobra.

Iván paladea esas palabras. Son para él.

Así, a oscuras, como esta mañana. Los gallos del corral amanecen temprano.

Besándose con tanta desesperación que su cuerpo entero se alinea contra el suyo, se va curvando hacia el suyo, manos en la espalda, en los brazos, _aferrándose_.

\- Tranquilo. Irá bien. La prueba. El cocinado.

Hay una nueva pausa en la grabación. ¿Por qué le da ánimos, ahora?

\- ¿Viste que le han quitado a Gollum la opción de echarte?

Sí, la obsesión por ese pin es similar a la de aquel infame hobbit por el Anillo Único. No es mal apodo. Seguro que fue cosa de Juani. Quién sabe, pero cuando va a rebartirle lo nota.

Es _tranquilizador_ y le provoca un escalofrío delicioso que recorre su espalda y se esconde en su nuca. Abre un poco los ojos, sorprendido, la cámara está pendiente de Pepe que pregunta a Michael en un inglés aceptable sobre sus ganas de volver a casa "don't stop dreaming, my friend" le advierte, con aprecio. No hay peligro. No les han visto.

Pero ha estado ahí. Un toque, suave, ligero con las yemas de los dedos sobre la parte interna de su muñeca. _Escalofríos_ que retroceden a esa mañana.

Un _bésame_ en un susurro ronco que no respondió.

¿Es otra gracia de las suyas para burlarse de él?

_\- ¿Te gusto?_

_\- Un poco._

(fin)


	2. Bday

Resulta que el cumple de Iván fue en febrero y les pilló al inicio del concursooo…

(¿había pandemia, ya? Puf yo he puesto que sí porque este año no sé ni en qué mes estoy…)

\- Mientras dure el programa te seguirán poniendo “38”, así que eso está bien – lo anima Alberto – Y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre por la pandemia pues vas a ser eternamente joven.

\- Sí, yo no creo que se vayan a molestar en cambiar el cartelito… - inspira - casi cuarenta, hermanito… -echa todo el aire de golpe- me parece una locura. Que yo me veo como si aún tuviera 20 o 22… 26 como mucho.

\- Como Andy -se sonríe Alberto.

\- Igualito, sí.

Les distraen las risas del fondo. Están tratando de ayudar a Juana a colgar bien una de las guirnaldas que tiró al pasar al lado de la mesa donde están las empanadas.

_Andy le ayudó a disponer todo el ágape._

\- ¿Habéis discutido otra vez o algo? – dice Alberto e Iván separa la vista del grupito que se ha apiñado al fondo a mirar cómo, al haberse soltado de uno de los extremos que la sujetaba, la guirnalda se mueve por el viento.

\- ¿Eh? No, no, para nada… ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Se ha ido muy pronto. Ya sabes que yo os shippeo, eh.

\- Muy gracioso. Salió antes acompañando a Ana que se encontraba mal.

\- Y aprovechó para escaquearse de la fiesta.

\- Pues ya ves que sí. No me voy a ir a buscarlo.

\- ¿No?

\- No.

\- ¡Oye, no me mires así!

_¡Bien por Juana! Grita, precisamente, la madrileña. ¡Te queremos Juanita! Se unen los otros en coro._

Se escuchan aplausos alabando el gran éxito de la mujer: haber usado el gancho de las cortinas para dejar de nuevo bien puesta la hilera de papelitos de colores.

Alberto se sonríe, la adora. La mirada se vuelve más inquisitiva cuando la vuelve hacia Iván, preparando el gesto.

\- Que no te mire… ¿cómo, exactamente?

\- Así. No, para, idiota – le da con un almohadón del sofá – Para ya te he dicho…

\- ¿Resulta incómodo o algo?

\- Joder, sí. Es como si… yo qué sé quisieras rollo o algo… da escalofríos, nene.

\- Pues me limitaba a imitar cómo os miráis los Ivandy.

\- ¡¿Los… qué?! – cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano por la frente hacia el pelo - ¿Nos has puesto nombre?

\- Nombre ingenioso, añadiría yo – se ríe el más joven.

\- Te odio.

\- Bueno, no todos podemos ser tan afortunados como el abogaaado.

\- Cá-lla-te.

\- ¿Por estos, dices? Bah, pero si no están prestando atención… - y para demostrarlo aplaude y gesticula hacia el grupo - ¡Grande, Juana, tú sí que sabes! Que voy a hablar más bajo, si eres la mejor pues se dice. ¡Vamos todos: Juaaana, Juaaaana! – se gira en un movimiento que resultaría cómico si no fuera porque a continuación le mira con una sonrisa muy pronunciada - bueno, nosotros a lo nuestro - bajando el tono de voz a un susurro - ¿Y cuál es la estrategia? Más nos vale que sea buena…, ese chico se las sabe todas.

\- Mira, Alberto, hermano, que yo te quiero y tal, pero tú estás muy mal de la cabeza… -le hace gracia verle demostrar su desinterés con un gesto de la mano – No hay ninguna estrategia porque no hay nada sobre lo que hacer una.

\- Puffff. Se me ocurre… A ver, que a mí me parece un poquito insoportable, pero por ti me sacrifico…, entonces, ¿comparto yo con José María y así tú…? – suelta una carcajada - ¡Te has puesto rojo! ¡¡Te has puesto rojo!!

\- Niños, que os pasa – se acerca Juana.

\- Estamos hablando de amores, Juani.

\- ¡No! No estamos hablando de nada de eso – responde la voz ahogada de Iván.

\- Yo echo mucho de menos a mi marido también… no a mi cuñada, que es un poco bruja y siempre la tenemos por casa oliendo. Os digo que no es buena persona. En Navafría siempre se decía del abuelo que era también un

\- ¡Chicos, vengan a comer más tarta! – les llama Luna

\- Vamos, vamos… – sonríe Alberto, incorporándose del sofá y tomando del brazo a Juana para ir con los demás, mira hacia atrás – pero esto no se queda así – guiña un ojo - estrategias, ve pensando... ¡Será por tiempo!

(fin)


	3. La cresta del pollito

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- ¿Iván? Dime.

Se asoma a través del marco de la puerta, quedándose bajo el dintel. No sabe si es bien recibido. - Si quieres te ayudo, Andy -levanta una ceja-, que las de la cocina no sé yo, pero estas tijeras no creo que se te den bien.

\- Gracias -se las pasa. Son tijeras de costura. Iván las observa y las deja en la repisa sobre el lavabo. Se vuelve a acercar a Andy y coge de su otra mano el cepillo enorme e incómodo que le ha dejado Luna.

La canaria tenía de todo en el enorme neceser acolchado que le ha dejado, la mayoría era maquillaje, y eso es lo que más se ajustaba al peine de su peluquero de Madrid. Un enorme cepillo rectangular, plateado como el neceser e igual de aparatoso. Se oye un chirrido.

No le da tiempo a girarse cuando Iván le da un golpecito en el hombro para que se siente en el taburete blanco de metal que acaba de mover junto a él. No lo había visto, sí, habría sido de lo más cómodo usarlo desde el principio. Sólo le ha dado tiempo a echarse un poco de agua en el pelo y peinarse (aunque no lo parezca).

\- Gracias -le dice.

Iván no le contesta. Andy no se decide a sentarse. Se quita la chaqueta negra de punto para quedarse en camisa. Más cómodo, si van a estar dos en un cuarto tan reducido. No sabe dónde dejar la chaqueta.

Mira a Iván y se acuerda de algo- Tu novia es un encanto. Sandra. Dice mi novia que te lo diga - deja la chaqueta colgada en el tirador redondo de la portezuela del armario empotrado.

\- También le ha caído genial la tuya. Me sorprende. No suele hablarme así de gente que acaba de conocer y menos si sólo la ha visto una vez.

\- Por eso te digo, acabamos de tener una videollamada y me ha pedido que te lo diga. -Alza los brazos, defendiéndose -No es cosa mía. También me ha pedido que me vaya cortando el pelo -añade, sintiendo mientras lo dice que es una tontería tratar de hacer esa confesión cuando ellos _no_ se tienen confianza- aunque en plató dijo que no le disgustaba. - Andy se sonríe. - Ha tenido gracia, no me digas que no. Ambas eligiendo nuestros platos.

\- La de Jose María también ha-

\- Que le den.

Da dos pasos hacia el taburete, hacia Iván, en el centro del baño.

\- Vaya, vaya, vamos aprendiendo -otra vez esa voz socarrona. _Voz de reality._

Se ha quedado quieto frente a él, Iván baja la mirada al taburete que le ha movido para que se sentara. Andy lo esquiva, volviendo a mirarse en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

Suspira, se tambalea de esa forma que le ayuda a soltar tensión. ¿Y si se espera mejor a que les manden a un peluquero del plató? Tampoco lo tiene tan mal. Queda casual, le da buen rollo, aunque es incómodo para cocinar y le daría pavor que se le cayera un pelo cocinando.

Andy se apoya contra el lavabo, con el puño en la mejilla, en la postura reflexiva que ya le identifica.

\- Vamos, pollito.

Debería -deberían, Andy el primero-, dejar esos jueguecitos donde va a parecer que el que se pelea, se desea. Suelta un bufido, una medio risa.

\- Anda, bah, ven aquí pollito. ¡Vamos a trasquilar al rebaño! -Andy levanta la mirada hacia Iván, asintiendo después de un instante donde sólo le observa fijamente como mirando a través de él.

\- Tiene gracia -comienza a decir Andy, observando el corte de su barba que le delimita las facciones-. Iván, a ti sólo te falta un sombrero de paja para parecerte a un granjero. Pero no queda nada mal. - Se señala, apuntando al matorral su cabeza. - Yo parezco un náufrago que no ha dormido en años.

La voz de Juani interrumpe la carcajada que Iván nunca suelta.

 _\- Es verdad. Tienes pinta de granjero gruñón, Iván, como ese cuentamentiras que se fue el lunes_ -viene del fondo del pasillo. Y continúa. _\- Tú no le ayudes, Iván, que se las arregle solito o que se espere a la chica esta tan maja de peluquería. La consolé porque su marido acababa de dejarla, debe de ser un poco fresca, ¿sabéis?_

Andy observa a Iván, que parece incómodo. De fondo se oye la risa de Luna, ¿o es Ana?

\- Oye, no le -mira a la puerta y vuelve a mirarlo a él- Yo te ayudo. Pero dame mejor un peine más fino que yo esto no sé cómo se usa.

Andy señala al estuche de Luna, pero Iván deja el cepillo plateado encima de la repisa.

 _-_ Una pena lo de Michael-dice Andy, quitándole importancia mientras le pone en la mano su peine de carey que es mucho más manejable que aquel otro, es verdad.

\- ¿Oye, debo usar algún spray, crema o algo de eso? – Iván suena dubitativo, parece que vaya a empezar a mirar alrededor buscando instrucciones.

Rápido, Andy alza la mano como para negar mientras le dice que no muy rápido tres veces seguidas.

Por algún motivo no quiere que Iván se sienta incómodo. _Interesante._ Curioso, cuando ésa ha sido su principal dinámica hasta ahora. Se obliga a seguir hablando, mientras el gallego va usando el peine como guía para ir cortando con la tijera. - Buen tío, Michael, y lamento mucho lo que pasó -Iván relaja los hombros, seguramente sopesando el estropicio de su cabello. El gallego suelta un suspiro mientras peina de nuevo la misma zona. Calcular longitudes de pelo se complica si tienes el pelo ondulado y, además, a capas.

Inseguro, Andy no quiere dejar un segundo de silencio. No quiere pararse a pensar en que están, objetivamente, en una situación _rara,_ incómoda. Casi íntima. Por este motivo sigue parloteando sobre la salida de su compañero. Alaba esto y aquello, tampoco es tan importante lo que va diciendo. No se puede contener: - Pero ha jugado mal, y no tiene cocina- afirma, de pronto. Por si ha quedado muy brusco, se apresura a añadir - a ver, que a mí también me complicaron bien la doble capitanía y él fue uno de los que más se hacía el despistado. Seguro que había algún pacto o apuesta de por medio.

Iván tiene que dejar ir el mechón entre el peine y los dedos de su mano izquierda porque, al decir eso, Andy se gira totalmente, insatisfecho con hablarle por medio del espejo.

\- Es que era tremendo, de repente ninguno sabíais cocinar – y se gira, de nuevo, muy ofendido.

Iván alza la mirada con una sonrisa repentina, y se encuentra frente a frente con la de Andy en el espejo del baño; baja rápido la mirada.

\- Ya, ya sé que no justifica nada de lo que yo hice después con José Mari.

\- Andy, levanta la mirada, mantén la cabeza recta o yo no me hago responsable.

\- Perdón. -El confinamiento lo ha dejado como un extra de un videoclip chungo de los Rolling. No debe ser posible empeorarlo mucho más, pero prefiere que Iván trabaje tranquilo y todo vaya como debe de ir. - Pues eso. Me excedí y si le tengo que volver a pedir perdón a Michael lo haré encantado.

 _Vaya, vaya._ Iván vuelve a suspirar mientras va tomando nuevos mechones con el peine, usándolo de barrera para no incluir más en ese montón. A continuación, pasa a ver los largos con meticulosidad, para ir cortando muy poca longitud y con suavidad, comparando y ajustando lo que considera que es el mismo largo.

Va mirando al espejo, a cada rato, como buscando que Andy autorice cada corte que va haciendo, manejando la tijera con los dedos anular y pulgar como un profesional.

\- Ya lo sé, os vi. Cierto es que esta edición es complicada. Han hecho un casting muy agresivo – añade Iván, mientras termina de ajustar ese lado, - pero fue innecesario y cruel – añade, cuando ya ha comprobado que ha quedado recto. - No se merecía eso.

\- Tienes razón.

Iván levanta la mirada más despacio de lo que su sorpresa le indicaría haberlo hecho. Ha empezado a latirle más rápido el corazón. _Antes no lo notaba_. – Lo siento. - La sorpresa de una respuesta humilde y breve por parte de Andy. - Oye, se te da bien esto - añade éste, gira la cabeza hacia la mano que sostiene las tijeras, señalándolas con la mirada. – Cuando gane Masterchef te puedo ayudar con tu peluquería, puedo pasarme un día, hacerme una foto allí o decir que tú me peinaste una vez. Es lo justo.

Iván no puede evitar fijarse en el lunar que tiene junto a los ojos. Icónico y descarado, como de una actriz. Mucho más bonito que el de Cindy Crawford, más discreto que el de Dita Von Teese.

Eva Mendes también tenía un lunar muy sexy. _También._ ¡¿También?!

En cualquier caso, todo el mundo sabe que lo más bonito de Dita son sus ojos. Como los de- _Mierda._

\- En serio, siento haber sido un imbécil. – Iván no hace ningún gesto de que le ha oído. Ya le han contado que Andy ha pedido ir a cocinar al restaurante Masterchef de Madrid para, aprovechando viaje y cámaras, poder decir que lo lamenta y que se disculpa por su actitud.

\- Veo que vuelves del Lado Oscuro, fuera del alcance de José María, el Gollum del Pin. No te creas, fue bonito observar esa historia de amor, al menos Michael se llevó eso de este programa - _chas,_ otro mechón cae formando una espiral hacia el suelo.

Lo siente, pero no puede evitar ser incisivo con Andy. Tampoco puede evitar contradecir al jurado de Masterchef. Eso sí que es un lunar en su expediente. La gente reacciona con rapidez ante los listos y los marisabidillos.

 _Un lunar…_ No. No _debería_ mirar ningún lunar de Andy.

\- Qué va, es que quiero que te confíes.

Levanta la mirada, se refleja la sorpresa en su cara.

Andy, por el contrario, tiene la comisura del labio ligeramente levantada, orgulloso. 

\- Así tu caída sea más dolorosa.

_Estratega._

Le llega la imagen de una sonrisa mordaz que sí le encanta, la de Natalie Dormer, _Ana Bolena, Margaery..._ Es una de las mejores cosas que ha visto en una alfombra roja en las revistas que su novia ojea en ocasiones. Otra mujer preciosa. Dormer, con esa sonrisa ladeada con la que se sabe dueña del mundo. Andy le recuerda a Natalie Dormer. En hombre. En feo. En normal. _Será descarado._ Andy sonríe ante su gesto. No, no "sonríe". Se ríe abiertamente, separándose un poco de su mano, inmóvil, de las tijeras.

Ni que fuera a cortarle ahora, no atinaría. No puede articular palabra. Es para admirarlo o aporrearlo. _Habrase visto, el pollito._

\- Me encantará eliminarte en la gran final -declara Andy orgulloso – o que te quedes fuera de los tres del podio de forma injusta, pero eso sería más aburrido. - Iván aprovecha para soltar un gran suspiro que no sabía que estuviera manteniendo. -Además, el mundo necesita conocer mejor la cocina gallega. Todos necesitamos oírte decir en la final que el producto gallego es extraordinario y el mejor. - Baja la mirada, mitad mueca mitad sonrisa. -Apuesto a que no te pondrías un traje estampado de patas de pulpo como hacía Avellaneda. Yo puedo buscarme ropa pija como la de mi adorada Tamara, tal vez incluso vaya de esmoquin o de vestido largo de lentejuelas, según te portes - La sonrisa crece y ya es una amplia, no se esconde. - Firmo una final contigo.

\- El placer será todo mío, amigo. -Y lo dice de corazón. Cruza su mirada con la de Andy y mira al frente con un leve movimiento de cabeza, levantando la mirada, apuntando con la barbilla al frente y marca el gesto, indicándole así que se quede quieto. Aprovecha para cortar con delicadeza esos últimos mechones rebeldes, que le recuerdan a alguien. _Zas,_ cae. - El placer será todo mío, Andy- le repite-. O puede que no llegues a la final. - _Zas._ Ese pequeño rizo cae con gracia, como si fuera una peonza de esas que llevan los niños. Iván levanta la mirada, triunfante. Para toparse con la carita ladeada de Andy, ceja arriba y mano en la mejilla, todo un erudito. - Yo saludaré a cámara recordando a los que ya no estáis en el plató, Andy, descuida.

\- ¿Dices que saludarás? Si en la final estaremos todos, hasta Saray y su pollo crudo. Cocinan dos abajo mientras los demás los ven desde galerías. Nos ven, quiero decir - le guiña un ojo, un gesto en absoluto sugerente ni tontamente pícaro. Ridículo. Un gesto que es lo más opuesto del mundo al que le ha dedicado su chica en plató pocos días antes.

Pero Andy sigue a lo suyo - Pero yo entiendo que no lo sepas, querido gallito - acentuando esa medio sonrisa - no contabas con _llegar tan lejos_.

(fin)

Me alegra que os estéis animando con los Kudos y los comentarios ♥


	4. Chapter 4

Mudanza de nido

\- Me parece tremendo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Yo? - Iván se siente indignado. ¿Qué, que no puede tener algo de tranquilidad en su propia habitación?

Ahhh pero no lo es, ¿verdad?

\- Iván, en serio. Mira, yo no entiendo nada. -Andy se asoma desde la puerta por la cual acaba de entrar. – Di la verdad. ¿Los jueces tienen algo que ver?

\- Este es mi cuarto. Mi nuevo cuarto.

\- ¡Es el mío!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Parecen niños del Junior, Iván ni se molesta en contestarle.- ¿En serio te crees que quedando libre esta habitación yo voy a seguir compartiendo con José Mari? - _Ya. Buen punto...-_ Esta es la mejor habitación. Quería que fuera la mía.

Igual el _problema_ de Andy es la franqueza. Y el suyo, para qué nos vamos a engañar…

\- Mira qué listo el pollito – no puede evitar sonreírse.

\- ¿Oye, y si compartimos? Michael compartía antes.

\- Ya. Bueno.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Tú no compartes con Alberto? – Andy entrecierra la mirada. - ¿Ha… pasado algo? –Andy empieza a moverse lentamente hacia los lados de forma inconsciente. - Bueno, ¿qué? - Abre un poco los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa. - ¡Alberto y Luna! - Se recoloca la bolsa que lleva colgada al hombro, sujetándola mientras lanza una carcajada. Alarga los movimientos inconscientes. - ¿Ya hay lío? – Reprime la sonrisa, parece darse cuenta de que está balanceándose y frena el movimiento. Mueve un pie. Lo deja quieto. La mano busca el tirador de la maleta y en él se apoya.

\- No. No lo sé. – No lo sabe.

\- Ah, vale - parece decepcionado. – Oye, yo le dije a Michael que me quedaría su cuarto cuando hablamos. ¿Te dijo también a ti que era tuyo?

_Tendría su gracia._

\- No… sólo he venido.

\- Vale. – Baja la mirada hacia su maleta. Iván siente que tal vez debería explicarse más. - Bien. Entonces me quedo. – Levanta la mirada, como pidiéndole permiso, parece pensarlo y vuelve a bajarla, se ajusta la bolsa que lleva al hombro y que se está resbalando del batín de tela suave. Bueno, Iván cree que debe ser suave. No lo sabe todavía. Todavía, no. No lo sabe. Parece de seda, ¿vale? Como el batín de un viejo rico, de esos batines de seda roja y verde de amebas. Rancio, _su madre diría elegante o tradicional_. También se entrevé un pijama clásico. No es que a Iván le importe lo más mínimo.

Andy sigue de pie junto a la puerta, pegado a su maleta, bolsa de piel al hombro, con la mirada baja. De repente, como activado por un resorte, eleva la mirada prestándole plena atención. No sabe qué gesto ha debido de hacer, porque, un segundo más tarde Andy asiente y comienza a moverse asiendo la parte alzada de la maleta. Antes de rodar con su equipaje hacia el armario, añade. - ¿Te parece?

\- ¿Qué? Sí, bien. Claro. -Lo observa atravesar el pasillo de la habitación, directo a su objetivo. Deja primero la bolsa grande de cuero sobre la cómoda.

Regresa, la mano en la barra extensible de la maleta y la hace rodar.

Iván sólo puede pensar en que la maleta negra de Andy debe de ser incómoda de llevar, _como su personaje,_ y que una barra de asa telescópica doble es más estable que la de Andy, cuya empuñadura de una única barra parece más vacilante. Pero es más chula. Aunque tenga más tendencia a balancearse. _Entre el negro y el blanco,_ _como su dueño._

Le asombra la maña con la cual Andy hace girar la maleta sobre su propio eje, el pie de plástico de la maleta apoyándose elegantemente en la alfombra de _su_ habitación compartida.

Podrían dar un premio a la elegancia hogareña. Hay un claro favorito.

Por cierto, sería bueno para todos que Samantha no necesitase regresar a grabarles dentro de la casa. No de noche, al menos. No cuando estén los dos en pijama, en su habitación. No sabe por qué ha venido a su mente precisamente eso.

 _Miente_. Mentira, como mentira es que en _MasterChef_ ser el mejor siempre reporte ventajas. Seguro que dedican un ratito del próximo programa a preguntarles por esta mudanza, pero no hay tiempo para sacar imágenes de Fidel dando indicaciones en su cocinado…

¿Sabe por qué está dándole vueltas la imaginación, por qué agradece infinitamente que Andy no sepa _legeremancia_ leer su mente?

Sí, lo sabe. Alberto le ha dicho esta tarde que _ **el Ivandy es real**_.

 _¿El qué es real?_ Respondió él con voz estrangulada cuando lo oyó perfectamente.

Y Alberto soltó una carcajada y entonces le ha contado lo que opinaba su madre del concurso que llevan. Y que la buena mujer observó, y su amigo simula unas comillas con los dedos, _miraditas._ “El _Ivandy”,_ eso dijo, así lo bautizó Alberto cuando su madre le comentaba que le gustaban _esos dos chicos que hablaban constantemente el uno del otro y se ponían juntos en la hilera del grupo, hombros pegados, pero con la mirada al frente sin cruzarla_. ¿Cómo? ¿Esa señora vio acaso la mesa que tenía delante? Ahí estaba su novia Sandra, guapísima y manejándose en el plató con mucho encanto, por cierto. Y la de Andy, no recuerda el nombre, también muy mona. _Y a este paso se van a ir de cena y después, por qué no, a Irlanda los cuatro, con el dinero del premio._ No, no. _No._ Mejor cambiemos de hilo de pensamiento.

Da igual, todos sabemos que, de ir, Andy sólo iría a trolearle el viaje a Juana.

Le va a entrar la risa. Se está volviendo a acordar de que, durante la tarde, Alberto, _un chico majísimo_ , lo dijo un par de veces a ver si alguien se enteraba, para martirio de Iván. Pero estaban a otra cosa. Así que Alberto se ha inventado un nuevo término, Ivandy. Perfecto. El Ivandy es el nuevo negro, va con todo y justifica filias y fobias, por lo visto. Hay que reconocerle a Alberto tener más paciencia que el santo Job, ser el único que trabajó y fue educado con el bicapitán _mi capitán,_ y que, en el fondo, es el más divertido y salao de todos. Agotaría a Luna, pero él las mata callando. Y así, la cena transcurrió con ellos cuchicheando y con la adorable de Luna, medio en broma medio en serio y pensándose que estaban hablando de ella, haciendo aspavientos de enamorada. En el postre, cuando Andy se sentó entre Ana y él, Alberto que estaba sentado también junto a Iván les gritó IVANDYYYYY haciendo un corazón con algunos dedos de sus manos. Cree que nadie más que él lo vio, pero en cualquier caso, fue un instante _horrible_ donde _sabe_ que perdió un latido de corazón. Andy, que estaba hablando despreocupadamente con Ana del postre que había hecho, se giró un poco sobresaltado, y como creía que habían dicho su nombre para pedirle algo, les pasó la jarra del agua.

 _Andy._ Trasteando en su bolsa de zapatos y zapatillas. ¿En serio lo tiene todo así de bien plegado y colocado? Impresionante.

¡Si ha sido para cruzar desde la otra habitación a ésta!

Más de uno lo habría traído al brazo. Sobre todo, si pensaba que iba a _estar solo._

No, en serio, este Andy que estará viendo es el verdadero Andy.

Aquel que le espetó al guasón traicionero de JoseMari que "¡¿ _Cómo va a ser eso posible, tío?!",_ repitió la frase siendo ya Andy el personaje, con confianza y entre risas. ¿Podría hacer uso del sacrosanto Pin para largarlo a su casa sin cocinar? ¡Venga ya!

Va a ser como admirar a una estrella de rock en la intimidad. No puede esperarse a ver los ensayos en primerísima fila.

(fin)

Me alegra que os estéis animando con los Kudos y los comentarios ♥


	5. Reservado

Sólo ha pasado una semana pero puede afirmar tener el mejor compañero de cuarto del mundo.

Discreto… _Nunca le pregunta de qué se ríe con Alberto, si hay un porqué de que éste les ponga caras, o que de qué ha hablado en la videollamada familiar,_ ¿…por qué debería?

Limpio _constantemente_ le llega ese olor a su aftershave, lo que _inquieta_ a Iván porque en ocasiones le huele cuando no está cerca y ese aroma le _ayuda a relajarse y a evadirse._

Puede que sea hasta demasiado ordenado.

No, en serio, le preocupa. Tal vez le haya quedado un tic por la oposición, por lo visto ( _sí, le ha preguntado a su amigo el que hizo perito)_ eso le pasa a mucha gente.

Algo raro hay. Es un orden minucioso y controlado. Como su personaje. Ese rompecabezas en el que se aplica cuando es tarde, quiere dormirse y _no puede_.

Lo va descifrando. Y eso que es de lo más hermético, _parece gallego,_ se sonríe Iván. Igual es que se tomó en serio la amenaza de Michael, que ya le advirtió: _Andy, duerme con un ojo abierto,_ cuando los largó a eliminación.

¿Y si es simplemente una cuestión de saberse merecedor de un premio y de reconocerlo sin tapujos, sin melindres, huyendo de la moralina?

¿No dan los jueces constantemente _ventajas_ envenenadas a los vencedores de las pruebas? Bien. Pues recibieron _un Andy_. No cabe duda de que supo emplearla perfectamente.

Iván cada vez lo ve más claro: lo que su compañero hace es simplemente _asegurarse_ una _zona de confort_ a la cual volver.

Después de todo, los transgresores suelen hacerse con un disfraz o pseudónimo tras el cual poder ocultarse, huir del ente vivo que es su marca personal, que no les conviene en su día a día. Así, pueden seguir con su vida. _Que critiquen a mi personaje, total, yo no soy así,_ parecen pensar.

Me quito el maquillaje y quién va a reconocerme. ¿Reconoces al personaje de Johnny Depp vestido de normal, _sabes_ acaso cómo es vestido de normal?

Andy… Andy no es cálculos etéreos desde una torre de cristal mientras acaricia a un gato. Andy es movimiento constante. Piernas flexionándose, movimientos en péndulo hacia adelante y para atrás. Tics. Las manos tapando la cara, disimulando con todo tipo de aspavientos la carcajada que se apaga cuando está empezando a burbujear.

Andy hasta te pone un poco nervioso con tanto movimiento _si uno se fija muy bien._ No es que Iván lo haga, eh.

Movimientos inconscientes, ganas de moverse, de interactuar, de hacer y seguir mejorando. Se mueve como un metrónomo. _Il metrónomo._ Pirlo quiso jugar en Madrid. ¿De qué equipo es Andy, será del Atleti? ¿O sólo le gusta el pádel de Pehuajó? Iván estaba convencido de que Andy había competido. Lo ha buscado, _aunque nadie lo sabe y prefiere que esto siga así_ y resulta que no estaba tan equivocado.

Los movimientos nerviosos de Andy se asemejan a los tobillos atentos de un jugador que no sabe hacia qué lado se echará a correr hasta que la pelota está regresando hacia él.

Sentidos despiertos, ignora al rival, al público... El objetivo es claro, es único, ganar.

Resulta que las pelotas de pádel son totalmente diferentes de las del tenis, aunque también podrías usar las del tenis. En ocasiones, Iván lo sabe, las especificaciones de ambas permiten que se use la misma. Ay, pero esto no se lo digas al profesional. Mira de lado al _amateur_ cuando te lo advierta, pocas bromas. Blanca o amarilla en tenis; el pádel _como la cocina_ permite colores como el naranja, el rojo… Puntos de carácter. Explosiones que a veces tampoco se permiten _como en la cocina._ De las que te dan un delantal negro y las gracias por venir. Y se acompañan por el odio de mucha gente… Mejor, por eso, tener un personaje creado al efecto. Tampoco muy elaborado, sólo ese pequeño bellaco que no sueles permitirte ser. Eso es más que suficiente, Andy lo sabe.

Un personaje que ocultar a plena luz de los focos del plató.

Le deslumbra ese chaval descarado, ni treinta años tiene, que deja a las claras que nunca fue a Masterchef a hacer amigos, que si mete la pata no tiene problema alguno en disculparse, que va a decir y hacer muchas cosas tal cual le nacen, que no va a decirle a la abuelita lobo que es un amor de persona. No lo es.

No hay quién lo aguante _y le está cogiendo cariño._

Andy es más puro que todo ese show. Él ya es todo un show, se come el show y te lo sirve en cada una de sus presentaciones pretenciosas.

 _Humo de espelta con tostados de maíz, trigo sarraceno y…_ (Sí, se le ha quemado la tostada, pero aun así te la sirve, educado y sonriente. Pepe y Jordi se la cazan rápido, Samantha le mira de reojo pero no puede contenerse y le alaba el gusto estético, aunque aquello esté incomible)

Se le ve venir en sus artimañas, el muy descarado te las anuncia antes de desayunar, con total desinterés.

Iván se pregunta, ¿no es entonces Andy, en su desfachatez, el más auténtico de todos ellos? Puede que _realmente_ le esté afectando el confinamiento.

¿Cómo va a ser bueno el que toma la controvertida decisión de salvar su propio pellejo y que acaba condenando a los demás aspirantes?

 _¿No te gusta? ¿Y tú te crees que, si sales por la puerta, barbilla alta, rodeado de besos y sonrisas, serás mejor cocinero que yo si salgo semanas después de ti con el premio?_ Puede ser. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! No puede destrozar los sueños de los demás así…

Si es el mejor, pues se salva a sí mismo. Sólo faltaba.

No, no aspira a un sueño. Andy va de cabeza a por el sueño. Como la bola golpeada por su pala de pádel, debes pararla o sucumbir ante ella. Luz en la oscuridad cruzando la noche, como la composición que Boccherini dedicó a las noches de la ciudad natal de Andy.

¿Alguien más se fijó en que ni Michael ni Andy salían en los joviales vídeos de la reclusión? ¿Era eso por tristeza y desgana -Michael- o por no necesitar el _qué majo es_ de los demás -Andy-?

Huyendo de un abrazo de grupo que sólo busca _ser_ mientras _es grabado_.

Debió quedar un programa precioso, comienza en “nos queremos en el confinamiento” y poco después sigue con “que te den, pringao” en la prueba de exteriores. ¿No iba a hacernos mejores esta tragedia mundial que vivimos por la pandemia?

No, los vimos siendo tal y como eran en el programa anterior cuando le tocó la china de la doble capitanía a Andy _gran honor_ que los compañeros aprovecharon para boicotearle, marearle y los jueces para ridiculizarle llegando a la pura crueldad. Bochornoso espectáculo donde, lo cierto es, que todos se despacharon a gusto con un Andy que mantuvo la educación y los papeles. Cualquier otro habría acabado hecho un mar de lágrimas en los primeros minutos de cocinado, corriendo y dando vueltas cual peonza cuando hubieran empezado a llamarle para saber cómo pelar una patata o cómo poner la tapa encima de la olla y además habría denunciado a Pepe y a Jordi. Normal que el buen plato de Andy fuese tan alabado por estos en la prueba siguiente. Compensaron.

 _No necesitáis un capitán, necesitáis un capitán cada uno._ Una vez derrocado y con los jueces presentes, nadie tuvo dudas en el cocinado. Oh, el milagro de las chaquetillas.

No. A Iván ya no le engaña el pollito. Andy es un payasete en el fondo. Se le vio; su chica lo dejó claro cuando dijo que además era su mejor amigo y, por cómo hablaba, Iván se lo creyó. Andy es lo más divertido que hay desde las caras de los jueces ante _el plato Teletubbie_ de Luna o el tótem del león come gamba.

 _Espero que nos compense,_ dijo ella nerviosa _no vernos, no comernos a besos._ Ninguno pudo, todos lo pensaron _. Iván casi le hizo un hijo a su novia con la mirada que le echó, sólo faltaba._

Se abrazan por la soledad de estos días, _encerrados con extraños_ como dijo Michael, porque es mejor no pensar mientras vas haciendo las sentadillas que te manda Alberto y organizas tu día para grabar esas escenas tontas del vídeo de José María, mientras Luna sopla harina al aire y Ana se ríe con todas sus ganas.

¿Eso lo hace real?

¿No es mejor hacer como Michael? Permitirse un tiempo para echar de menos, para llorar, para sufrir por lo que nos está pasando, para tener un luto como es debido, para entender qué estamos viviendo, para angustiarnos también por aquellos que no conocemos, para acompañarlos en su dolor en la pérdida, y para agradecer eternamente la entrega de los buenos, hasta la extenuación, sin recompensa.

¿No parece eso más real?

Parece que en esta edición de Masterchef sólo el Ivandy es real. Hastag #Ivandy Hastag #MasterchefEspaña8

Pocos concursantes de esta hornada se han vuelto a casa contentos y más habilidosos en cocina. Muchos se han ido contentos se irse; sólo Sonsoles ha dicho del _talent_ que le ha servido como una experiencia para el crecimiento personal. _¿Lo dijo en serio?_

También lo decían de él mismo, Iván, cuando se arremangaba e iba rebatiendo a los jueces en las primeras pruebas, aclarando a toda España que en realidad lo que acababa de decir Jordi no fue así o que lo de Saray es una verdadera vergüenza que ellos mismos se han buscado con el casting chungo que se ha hecho, repletito de amigos y conocidos de la productora. Y, mientras, gente como Fidel o Rosa cayendo, ni Eusebio llegó a entrar. ¿Es eso normal? La única constante es la pereza que dan los _celebrities_ histriónicos pelmas como Anabel Alonso.

Por eso Andy le parecía insoportable.

Por eso Iván es consciente de lo que él mismo transmitía al inicio del concurso. Tampoco es tan bueno como ahora quieren hacernos ver los editores del show.

¿Existen aún los puntos intermedios?

Lubinas hojaldradas y platos elegidos por familiares aparte, Iván está seguro de que a la audiencia no le gustó mucho en esos primeros programas; sin dejarse achantar por las decisiones que a él le parecieron aleatorias e impropias de gente con un altísimo nivel culinario. En el confinamiento todos han podido hablar con amigos y familiares, Iván apuesta a seguro: más de uno va a cambiar su estrategia para “ganarse a la gente”. Pero él, si tiene que decir que alguien es genial o llorar por una compañera, lo hace. Lo ha hecho. Por eso salvó a Sara Lúa. Eso ser fiel a la tierra. Es el origen y saber a dónde ir. Sin eso, ¿qué tienes? A veces es refrescante que alguien te recuerde que hay límites. La policía de lo correcto es más peligrosa que la rabia que te da saber que a una _malísima_ persona un juez no le pudo meter ni una sanción leve porque, sí, dará más asco que el pájaro crudo de Saray, pero si no hay ni una ley que haya incumplido no se puede ir a por él.

 _Nullum crimen, nulla poena sine praevia lege._ Sí, puede que haya estado ojeando los principios del derecho para entender mejor la vida...

Tu abogado irá, perfectamente dispuesto y seguro. ¿Y qué? No, los buenos suelen acabar como Michael la otra noche. Por eso necesitamos a aquellos que no tienen tal ansia de cámara, que no salen bailoteando entre la harina y la levadura.

Le sigue costando entenderlo.

A Iván le fascina Andy.

Esa hiperactividad que se esconde bajo el perfil de estratega pérfido.

Le da igual lo que piensen. No es él; no, realmente.

Su novia ya lo dijo. _Me sorprende porque Andy siempre se lleva bien con todo el mundo_. No, no sabemos qué le ha pasado aquí en Masterchef.

¿Seremos nosotros o cómo buscamos que sean? ¿Fingir para que te den un papel, para acceder a un sueño? ¡Qué locura!

¿Y qué es lo siguiente, que seas mejor actor que Joey Tribbiani?

Seamos claros, Andy es abogado, es a quien debes contarle, en el peor momento de tu vida, todas sus trasgresiones y, además, en detalle; mucho más importante es decirle la verdad al abogado que va a defenderte que a la madre que te va a abrazar o al cura que te va a imponer dos avemarías.

Di siempre la verdad a tu abogado, él ya irá pensando cómo estructurarte una buena defensa en base a eso. Pero, y sobre todo, no le mientas. Ten plena confianza en él.

 _Andy ha defendido a criminales,_ le llega una voz. Iván responde al instante _. Pero dijo que prefiere a los buenos._ La voz le responde: _no, dijo que se divierte más sacándose trucos de la manga para ayudar a los malos._

La defensa de Andy de sí mismo, es ser el primero que lo critique. Decir _soy mal bicho,_ añadir _me gusta serlo,_ levantar una ceja. _¿Y qué, a ti no?_

¿Tú habrías bajado a cocinar, solo, entre delantales negros, habiendo sido el mejor de tu equipo, el capitán, estando agotado, habiendo perdido la serenidad del trabajo bien hecho, aguantando el estrés de no decepcionar a los demás para autoimponerte un castigo, como todo ellos sabiendo que es injusto y que, podría ser, que esa penitencia te llevara _a arruinarte_?

_¡No!_

Entiende ese no. Puedes ser más valiente diciendo ese no que bajando a cocinar entre los aplausos y las carantoñas de tu equipo.

Mira a la derecha hacia Andy, que lee sentado en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en dos almohadas que están sobre una que tiene en vertical contra el cabecero de la cama hasta apoyarse perdida bajo las sábanas. Se ha montado un tenderete de lo más confortable, hasta da envidia. ¿Qué lee? Parece algo de leyes. El folio de detrás muestra un cuadro que parece un organigrama. ¿Es de un ministerio? Andy está tan concentrado que cuando pasa la hoja para leer la siguiente no levanta ni la mirada del papel. Iván cree que no se ha dado cuenta de que lleva observándolo unos minutos. Mejor así.

Iván se muerde el labio inferior. No, no se imagina a Andy como si fuera un cantante de rock, meando sobre su público mientras grita: “Os doy lo que os gusta, no me vayáis a odiar por eso. Si lo hago fatal, buscaré cómo redimirme, veréis mi fortaleza y me querréis aún más”.

No, Andy es más del tipo “ _¿Me odiáis? -voz cordial mientras parece sonreírse-. Si lo hacéis, soy una creación. No es real. Soy la opción descartada que Sheldon Cooper os razonaría como la más viable"_. Sí, triste pero cierto: los demás somos una Penny escandalizada.

Iván ha empezado a ver cosas en Andy, el abogado madrileño, un buen chico enamorado de su novia que no puede parar quieto al saber que está en plató, _hiperactivo y menos malo_ cuando la está mirando.

Andy ha oído de todo, ha ido haciendo su carrera... ¿y de verdad me dices que lo ha logrado siendo tan _así_? Imposible. Nadie fiaría su dinero o su libertad a un abogado que puede sentenciarte en el juicio con vaguedades y exhibición de ego para demostrarte que la vida es cruel y que es mejor asumirlo así. " _Que lo manden a la cárcel, su culpabilidad es evidente. ¿Por qué seguimos aquí, señoría, nos vamos a jugar al pádel?"_

Andy.

El concursante más _show_ de un _talent_ que cada vez es más _show_ y menos _talent_.

Pero los suyos lo conocen bien. El programa con las familias lo ha dejado expuesto. Como él mismo, ahora. Andy levanta una ceja, invitándolo a hablar.

\- ¿Una carta de amor? -señala hacia su lectura. _Por.Qué.Ha.Dicho.Precisamente.Eso_

\- ¿Qué? No, qué va -aletea la mano, con un gesto de poca importancia. - El BOE de hoy. Acaban de traérmelo los de producción, todo un detalle. Estoy viendo qué dicen estos de la situación. Tenemos que grabar fuera y así veo a qué se acogen. - Iván no entiende.

\- ¿Estos?

\- Ya sabes, el gobierno - levanta la mirada. Andy aclara - sobre este estado de alarma, si hubiera una fase 2´5, viendo si han metido cosas de... más, ya sabes.

No, no sabe.

\- Los opositores y funcionarios tienen -Iván advierte que Andy no dice _tenemos,_ aunque lo ha sido. ¿Eso es ser ególatra? A Iván no se lo parece _-_ el mal hábito de leer el BOE, algunos abogados también.

Cree que le acaba de gastar una broma, debería sonreír de vuelta. Su cara debe de ser un poema, porque Andy añade.

\- No dice nada, no te preocupes. -Y baja la mirada de nuevo. Para añadir un segundo después, en un suspiro. - O sí, en fin, esto no es poca cosa. Legislarlo tampoco.

Al cabo de un rato, deja el taquito de folios en la mesilla de su cama. La que el propio Iván había dejado libre a su derecha, la que iba a ser su sofá. Lo deja perfectamente colocado, aunque Iván observa que Andy no tiene clips ni grapas ni nada de eso.

¿Estudiaría Andy usando colorines? ¿Subrayaría los libros? Imagina que tendría una letra minúscula para poder escribir todo eso del BOE y las leyes. Tal vez, una letra elegante en cursiva. Seguro que no tendría una letra muy ancha y redonda, con esos puntos en la i que parecen oes o corazones. Algunas chicas ponen corazones en el punto de la i.

_¿La novia de Andy escribirá poniendo corazones?_

¿Cómo se tomaría el Ivandy si lo supiera?

¿Será Andy un romántico? Apuesta a que lo es.

Seguro que lo que no es, es un cursi. No sabe si lo imagina regalando una cestita de ladrillos de gominola en plan “construyamos un futuro juntos”.

 _Juntos._ _Pero, ¿por qué no?_

(fin)

La próxima semana en la tele #spoiler equipo en la prueba: #Ivandy + José María... ¿Apuestas? ¿Quién se va? ¿Quién se llevará el título?

Muy fan:

` `


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Symphony_Of_Thieves.  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves)  
> Todos deberíais correr a su perfil y disfrutar con la lectura de su "Por qué, cómo y cuándo" :)

Qué compañeros tan agradables, voluntariosos, joviales, saltarines y ruidosos... Andy se muere por volverse a su casa.

Con el premio, confía. _Ya queda menos._

Sólo espera que los días hasta la final no se sigan haciendo así de largos.

Las risas desde la piscina llegan a su cuarto. ¿O, mágicamente convertidos en personitas microscópicas, se han posado en su oreja?

Abre la puerta y sale al salón, no sabiendo qué comenzar a hacer antes, así que decide estirarse en el suelo primero, algo que ha comprobado es bueno para su espalda.

\- Andy, si quieres te mando un par de ejercicios

\- Otro igual -suspira dándole dramatismo. No le importa que se preocupen por él. Quién sí.

\- ¿Igual que quién? -la agresividad se escapa de su sonrisa amistosa.

\- Antes vino Luna para incluirme en su clase de yoga, sí, Alberto también alzó las cejas como tú.-se incorpora para quedarse sentado-¡Si yo solo me he tumbado en la alfombra un rato a estirarme, dejadme todos tranquilo! -sonríe, arrastrando la última palaba.

\- Puedo hacerte un masaje. Te vendría bien.

De repente _se encuentra fatal_ se está mareando. Y está pálido. No, pálido ya lo estaba.

 _Te está mirando, idiota, dile algo,_ alerta una voz en su cabeza que le recuerda a la de su hermana. Qué cruz.

\- No, en absoluto -se apresura a responderle con voz ahogada. Sí, se está sugestionando, tal vez sí _podría_ llevarlo en brazos y usarlos. Usarlos con _hacia_ él. Le _duele_ la espalda, no es ninguna excusa. Se incorpora para sentarse en el sofá, frente a Iván.

\- Pero si te encuentras mal puedo

\- Qué. ¿Llevarme en brazos, Iván? - _¿En serio se le ve tan mal?_ _-_ No estoy postrado ni inválido, aunque ya sabes que, aun así, me debes un ramo de flores -y señalando a las margaritas secas del jarrón de la cocina- aquellas resultaron ser de Alberto.

\- Yo

\- Te perdono.

\- ¿Discúlpame?

\- Sí, claro, ya te dije que sin problema. -Se ríe de medio lado ante su cara de confusión.

\- ¡No iba a decirte eso!

\- Creo que ponerse colorado equivale a pedir disculpas. Te has ruborizado y el sonrojo muestra que estás avergonzado por ello. Tu cuerpo se disculpa y yo, magnánimo, acepto las disculpas. Con un ramo quedarías mejor, pero, en fin.

 _Un jarrón con flores marchitas representa la muerte._ Muerte de la esperanza del triunfo, muerte de una soñada final conjunta, muerte de la relación, de cualquier posibilidad de relación que hubiera podido desarrollarse...

Andy bizquea, ahora no, por favor. Ya es bastante vergonzoso cuando piensa en esto a un metro de Iván, en la misma habitación, en duermevela, cuando lo observa dormir totalmente relajado, despreocupado..., hubiera apostado a que sería un compañero desastroso y mandón, que al dormir se giraría entre las sábanas _peleando_ , roncando o dando voces en mitad de un sueño... pero se descubre a menudo guardando su sueño, observando las pestañas de sus ojos cerrados, sereno, y pensando _a qué huele Iván de madrugada cuando aún no tiene puesto su aftershave._ El perfume es fresco, una brisa en los montes de Galicia. Una colonia masculina que no es demasiado apabullante, intensa, pero que está. _El perfume es el eco de las flores_ , decía Gómez de la Serna.

Las relaciones, los concursos... son espejos donde se ve lo que uno ya llevaba dentro. No importa que lo refleje con distorsión, no importa que Luna sea actriz y tenga un papel mientras cocine bien, aunque, claro, Alberto puede venir y descentrarla, ser el principal culpable de su caída si es que alguna vez estuvo por encima de los demás. Juana, como Ana, era la buena del cuento, pero no quieres acercarte tanto por si se escondiera un lobo, ¿verdad?

Cuando leas _qué sucedió_ en esta edición te harán pensar ¿pero entonces, es que acaso yo no sé lo que vi o es que lo _debí de ver_ de forma _incorrecta_?

\- Te conseguiré un ramo de flores, manitas de palo. Flores y helado de chocolate, para que no tengas que sufrir haciéndotelo tú -tiene la mirada de niño bueno, la misma que cuando duerme plácidamente. Andy no puede evitar sonreír abiertamente.

\- Los dos sabemos que no estará tan rico como el mío, pero es lo mínimo que podrías hacer.

Basta ya de tonterías con el helado, estaba buenísimo. El campeón de los postres. ¿Querría Paula vivir en Barcelona? _Sabe_ que, si acepta, tiene un sitio en ABaC...

\- ¡Vamos parejita, anímense al yoga, llegan justo a tiempo! -les saluda desde el cristal de la sala. Se ve a kilómetros que Iván está rojo, _posiblemente aguantando la risa_.

\- Está Luna esperando por vosotros, podéis dejar de molestaros el uno al otro y venir para que podamos empezar... -Iván asiente a Ana, pero niega con la cabeza y alza el brazo indicando que pueden irse.

Adorable, Luna. Le preocupa más el perfil bajo de Ana, amistoso, muy apetecible para productora y anunciantes. También Neville Longbottom parecía inofensivo.

\- ¿No estás cansado ya del temita este del Ivandy? -alza la ceja. _Dime tus motivos para jugar conmigo así._

\- Pues no sé qué decirte, Andy, si les dejaras de dar frasecitas para la historia...

\- Ellos buscan el salseo, no yo.

-Mira, tú sabrás -cuando parece que el gallego no va a decir nada más, añade- yo estoy ya cansado de tus jueguecitos. Acabarás ofendiendo a alguien.

\- Hoy en día todo el mundo está ofendido. Ya no puedes hacer buenos chistes si tú no perteneces al grupo aludido... Yo mismo me horroricé el otro día al oír a Woody Allen comparando su falta de arte con el clarinete con el Holocausto. Luego pensé, bueno, él es judío...

\- Te entiendo. Buscas ampliar tu _target_ , es que hay pocos abogados que aguanten un primerísimo primer plano mientras hacen postres 3 estrellas Michelin.

\- Y que tengan pelazo.

\- Cierto.

\- Oye, discúlpame, menuda edición -suspira- al menos los últimos días nos van saliendo las cosas mejor.

\- Pero el nivel no es alto.

\- Por eso estás a las puertas de la victoria -le guiña un ojo. Se arrepiente. Se estaban llevando mejor y ha tenido que tomarle el pelo _e insinuarse_. No, en absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo sientes haber bordado varias pruebas y que Ana te haya superado en las valoraciones de las importantes?

\- La pregunta es, ¿habría sucedido lo mismo en una cata a ciegas?

\- La hubo...

\- No, no lo sé. De los jueces. Pepe y Samantha, concretamente.

\- Hombre, porque Jordi Cruz come maíz de tu mano...

\- Tiene criterio, es el único cuyos halagos jamás son por cubrir ningún expediente.

\- A ti te gusta que haya salido en portada del Men's Health.

\- Tú sí que me conoces.

_Bien, al menos esta vez no le has hecho ningún gesto.  
He de indicar que añadir un "era broma" hubiera sido interesante en este punto.  
_

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Muy bien.

\- Te hago una _otra_ tabla de ejercicios, si quieres, más específica para que puedas trabajar lo que te convenga -Iván retoma la conversación volviendo a terreno seguro. - No sé por qué no continuaste con la que

\- Ah, ya estamos, el entrenador personal - _¿Tres días sin moverse?_ Y se atreve a decir que es él quien anima el Ivandy, de verdad...- ¿Y en eso que haces no hay secreto profesional? Que sepas, Iván, que en mi vídeo de presentación salía jugando al pádel.

\- Sí, eres el sueño de todo entrenador personal.

-Esta declaración sin flores no vale nada... Pero si tú lo dices, yo te creo.

\- El día de la grabación te deshacías en halagos hacia el chef repostero -recupera otro hilo de conversación casual - seguro que te habría encantado bajar sin posibilidad de eliminación a demostrar cómo se hacía el postre como es debido.

\- Ni lo dudes. Si no encuentras gardenias, las margaritas blancas servirían igualmente, imagino.

\- ¿Gardenias? ¿Qué, te sabes acaso el lenguaje de las flores, nene?

\- Amor secreto, gardenias. Las margaritas seducen a la persona amada y le aclara que sólo tienes ojos para ella.

\- O él - _...dijo mientras lo desvestía mentalmente._ No, seguro que no. _  
_

Asumido como broma, de vuelta al pasillo de las habitaciones Andy lo mira y parece que se hace el silencio.

\- ¡Ahora es cuando viene el beso!

_Alberto._

Andy no ve qué gesto tiene Iván, que ha quedado a su espalda; da lo mismo, él pone su pose más socarrona

\- Y eso te parece ¡Maravilloso! -Alberto no reacciona- "Maravilloso" lo decía Andrés Cantor, aquel comentarista argentino de fútbol que

\- No lo conozco. Yo sólo sé de fútbol de verdad

\- ¿Fútbol sala? No puc més -replica con acidez- El instinto dicta el deber -responde Andy al catalán-, la inteligencia da pretextos para eludirlo.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- No es frase mía, es de Proust; pero tampoco sabrás que ese "cómo" va con tilde así que poco puedo hacer yo...

\- Se nota que tienes estudios.

\- La seño de primaria explicaba bien y me tenía aprecio, sí.

Iván se echa a reír. Alberto mueve la cabeza a los lados y opta por una huida digna, caminando sin mirar atrás.

_Decía Voltaire que el destino del mundo lo marca una biblioteca… en algunos casos, su ausencia._

\- Tengo que leer algo - dice recordando sus apuntes de técnicas de cocina y, por algún motivo, Iván lo acompaña.

Cuando se gira, frente a su habitación, frente a Iván, Andy esquiva su embestida para besarlo _o para ayudarle a abrir la puerta._

Ojos directos como un proyectil al interior de su habitación, la puerta queda abierta pero no la traspasa, echa la mirada atrás y se gira.

\- Iván.

\- Está todo bien.

\- Vale -entra en el cuarto, cierra la puerta.

Iván se siente estúpido mirando una puerta cerrada. _Es la puerta de su propia habitación._ Odiosa puerta. _Tendría_ que estar él al otro lado. Por eso, cuando ve que se abre muy lentamente tiene que mirar sus manos.

No, no la está accionando él. _Andy._

\- ¿Qué te has...?

_Olvidado._

Eso quiere decir. Jamás llega a decirlo, claro.

Andy ha cruzado la habitación de punta a punta para volver a la puerta, abrirla y besarlo.

Mandar a Proust y a todo a la mierda. Acaba de condenarse y le da igual. Esto es lo más sensato que ha hecho _en meses_ , muchas gracias.

Y le parece mentira. Iván, abriendo la boca con desesperación. Intensidad y _escalofríos_ recorriendo los músculos de su cuerpo que le embotan los sentidos. Recibiéndole como hubiera tomado ese helado de chocolate, pero no está frío, está caliente y muy cerca, está sosteniendo sus hombros, está besándole. Muy intenso, mucho mejor de lo que recordaba que era todo esto. _Concentrado._

Una nueva pelea también en el beso. Lenguas que quieren tomar el control para que no lo tenga el otro, para demostrar aún más, que no quieren ceder. Ambos tienen que agarrarse con fuerza _abrazarse_ para no caerse al suelo.

Besos y gemidos. Esto va a ser lo que vea _cada vez_ que cierre los ojos. Lo que oiga. _Cada día_.

\- Esto ha sido...

\- Culpa tuya. Y me debes un ramo de crisantemos violetas.

Cierra la puerta, sin fuerza _ya le ha dado toda la que tenía_ , pero llega el portazo en el último momento por culpa de que la ventana crea corriente.

No lo lamenta, sabe apreciar un buen efecto dramático.

Espera que eso lo desconcentre durante la prueba de esa tarde, se lo tiene bien merecido.

_De lejos, se oye la voz de Ana, el nuevo caballito ganador "¿Chicos, ya estáis discutiendo de nuevo? un poco de paz..."_

(fin)


	7. Visita de Ro en la red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ inspirado por el fic de @Symphony_Of_Thieves

\- Y grandes amistades -finaliza Ana.

\- ¿No les da mucha penita irse de aquí? Dejamos la casa impregnada de muchas buenas vivencias.- Ro asiente al comentario de Luna, pendiente de las respuestas de los demás. Alberto rápidamente añade que echará en falta los buenos ratos que han vivido en los exteriores de la casa. Aquello, explica, les ha permitido disfrutarla comiendo fuera y haciendo deporte al aire libre.

No todos son igual de habladores, observa Ro, además le parece divertido adivinar a los que saben cómo responder y ganarse a la gente, a los que saben lo que quieren responder y usan las preguntas como excusa para decir aquello y no la frase hacia la cual ella les guía...

Es emocionante, tras la cuarentena esta es una experiencia muy agradable, Ro está encantada viendo cómo los concursantes interactúan en el que ha sido su hogar por mucho tiempo. Éste va a ser todo un documental que hará que los espectadores se emocionen y sientan que han estado en aquella casa con su finalista favorito, apoyándolo y conviviendo en este espacio. Será un reportaje cuajado de pequeñas entrevistas que se va a ubicar en los minutos previos al gran desenlace final _podría lograr el minuto de oro_. Va a resultar muy emotivo. Ro está muy orgullosa de poder ser ella quien lo vaya a llevar a buen puerto.

Una vez finaliza la grabación de esta entrevista sorpresa de fin de programa con un gran aplauso, es _almíbar para fans_ como lo llaman los regidores, informan a Ro de que aún necesitan algunos totales con los concursantes. Nada muy extenso, les sobra con que cada concursante hable a cámara en confianza o que cuente algún cotilleo… mejor que vaya sólo ella para que los chicos puedan sentir que la confesión se la están haciendo a una buena amiga y se suelten más.

Muy animada con este encargo extra en solitario, su idea es recorrer la casa, entrando a sus habitaciones y charlar con cada uno de ellos. En definitiva, grabar como si se grabasen los propios concursantes en sus redes sociales, algo que en la casa no les ha estado permitido tener.

Luna y Ana son las primeras en acercarse a Ro al ir enseñándole la sala común mientras van hablando de su amistad; así pues, Ro resuelve comenzar con ellas. Luna la toma del brazo entre risas y juntas la guían hacia el dormitorio que comparten. Resulta un poco pequeño e imagina que, si pudiera restar los montones coloridos de ropa y abalorios, el cuarto de Ana y Luna se vería mejor en cámara. Lleva su minicámara con ella, y se centra en grabar un atrapasueños gigante hecho a mano. _Muy bien, vamos a grabaros en vuestro ambiente._ Ellas van mostrando fotografías, objetos que les darán suerte en la final… Son las favoritas de Ro, o eso piensa decir a cámara. Son el perfil adecuado para que nadie pueda recriminarle nada, está convencida de que la que se relaje más y sepa ser metódica y cocinar rico ganará la final.

Da tres golpecitos rítmicos a la puerta.

\- ¿Andy, se puede?

\- Claro, adelante, pero no es el mejor momento -Ro se apresura a girar el picaporte. Y, sí, efectivamente no es lo que se esperaba. _Iván poniéndose una camiseta fingiendo que sólo se la estaba acomodando_.

Andy está guardando en una caja algunos libros que no llega a leer _Perfecciona tu entrenam_ dice el que tenía en la mano, pone la tapa de la caja y la invita a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

\- Bienvenida.

Ro se acerca. Una balda de la estantería está vacía, el resto está a rebosar de libros de cocina, alguna novela, lo que cree que deben ser textos jurídicos y cuadernos. Localizado el chico aplicado del concurso.

El armario está abierto, bastante vacío para lo que suponía Ro, pues sabe que a él le gusta mucho la moda. En el interior tiene dos torres de cajas, una al lado de las camisetas y otra en el lado de polos y camisas que están colocados por colores y tipo de tejido. No se fija mucho en las cajas, sólo distingue que a un lado están casi todas las cajas de mocasines y en el otro son prácticamente sólo deportivas _cuánto zapato…_ y no puede evitar pensar _¿Y qué esperabas descubrir, Ro, a Iván escondido en el armario?_ Andy sigue su mirada y lo cierra.

\- Mejor lo dejo así, ¿verdad? - Al fondo, sobre la mesa de estudio debía de haber estado consultando algo porque, junto al jarrón de cristal con el ramo de flores moradas, tiene un cuaderno abierto _letra perfecta_. No hay nada raro. Una pena.

\- Disculpa el desorden. ¿También necesitáis grabar en las habitaciones? Puedo organizar un poco esto.

 _Esto._ Ahora entiende a lo que se refería su madre con “pues yo no veo que hayas ordenado nada, Rocío”, _esto_ sí transpira orden y limpieza.

\- ¡Pero si está todo genial! Cuando estés listo, empezamos. ¡Me he traído una chuleta para que no se me olvide nada!

Media hora después, sale también del cuarto de Alberto. Ahora que lo piensa, _¿en serio les dan a todos los mismos muebles?_ Porque, fijándose bien, los de Andy estaban impolutos comparados con aquellos.

También le sorprende no haberse encontrado con Iván porque estaba convencida -se vio en el programa- que Alberto e Iván compartían cuarto.

De hecho, ella tenía organizadas las preguntas para haber grabado a la vez con Iván y Alberto.

 _Con tantos expulsados, es normal que hayan optado por disponer de un cuarto cada uno_ , conjetura ella, _mayor tranquilidad para prepararse para la final._

\- Ya veo, pues eso está genial, Iván – alaba Ro riendo.

Esta entrevista está siendo la mejor. Cierto es que la silla es incomodísima y que, para no tener apenas fotos ni adornos en su cuarto, el pobre Iván tiene la habitación abarrotada de muebles. Al contrario que en la de Andy, en ésta no se ve ni un libro ni un cuaderno.

\- ¿Y tienes pensado, no me digas cómo que no quiero que nos descubras tu súper menú, homenajear a Galicia en tus platos de la gran final?

Ro bizquea, la puerta abierta de la habitación se ha llenado de colores. Aparece en plano una pila de ropa con un montón de jerseys, perfectamente doblada, como si fuera un gran bizcocho de sabores variados.

\- Ahora me llevo también las chaquetas que son de menos abrigo.

\- ¿Andy?

\- Ah, hola de nuevo, Ro -dice una octava más agudo de lo normal. Entra y abre la puerta izquierda del armario que está en el centro del espacio _, así que ya no puede ver qué está haciendo, vaya._ \- Traigo alguna que otra cosa para guardar -le aclara-, a Iván no le importa.

Iván, efectivamente ya está contestando la pregunta que le ha hecho Ro, y ella sólo puede agradecer tener la minicámara y saber que puede recuperar lo que no ha estado oyendo.

_¿Ocupando su espacio en el armario? Están supercasados._

\- Bien -dice Andy -adiós- y, tal cual ha entrado, se va cerrando la puerta.

Baja la mirada para que no vean su sonrisa y la dirige hacia su mano. ¡Vaya, hombre! La cámara se ha movido con ella y está segura de que ha grabado a Andy en todo momento en lugar de apuntar hacia Iván. Tendrán que ver cómo resolver esto en edición. _O dejarlo así._ Recuerda que le gustaron y grabó alguna de las fotografías de la habitación de Andy, _aquella de la costa escarpada es especialmente bonita y recordaba a Galicia._ Así, pueden recuperar el audio de la respuesta de Iván, superponiéndolo. Procura que la emoción no se le escape, yendo de los ojos a los labios con alguna risita. Se apresura a asentir a todo que le va contestando Iván y espera que el gallego no se dé cuenta de que apenas le está prestando atención.

Ha quedado bastante bien este especial, mientras recogen todo y antes de despedirse del grupo, se acerca a saludar a Luna que está sentada tomando un batido de frutas en la isla del final de la cocina, junto al ventanal.

\- Te sirvo un poco, a ver si te gusta. Te repone de todo, Ro, es muy completo.

Sonríe a la canaria, y cuando va a darle las gracias agudiza el oído hacia la parte central de la cocina.

\- ¿Con champiñones, te apetece?

\- Anda, mi famoso puré de comedor... -Andy, a lo lejos, tiene una ensaladera en la mano- Pero está rico, ¿no crees? Lo voy a calentar.

\- Me gustó mucho tu arroz con verduras, una pena que ya no quede.

\- ¿Champiñones? -dice observando el envase que acaba de dejar Iván en la encimera-. Pero si esos champiñones ya tienen nombre - Lo mira de lado, casi riendo mientras hace un mohín pasándoselo. - ¿Qué, querías envenenarme?

\- Vaya, es verdad… -Iván está quitando el papel de plástico del envase-. Va teniendo mala pinta.

¿Mala? Una pinta horrible, eso lo ve Ro incluso desde la distancia a la que están, y eso que ella suele cocinar poco y poca variedad. A duras penas queda ya una parte blanca en esos champiñones cubiertos de lunares negros.

\- ¿No se podrán aprovechar?

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Andy alza los brazos- ¡Qué locura! Anda, tira eso… -le da una palmadita en el brazo. Se acerca a mirar a través de la pantalla del horno y regresa a observar cómo Iván, simulando cara de pena, echa al contenedor el cuadradito de plástico azul lleno de champiñones.

\- Menos mal...

\- No sé, si no me lo dices lo hubiera aprovechado...

\- Oye, ni se te ocurra invitarme a comer si abres un restaurante.

\- ¿Entonces no vendrás a visitar La Coruña o qué?

\- A ella sí, a ti ya no lo tengo tan claro.

\- Sabes que vendrás.

\- Iré, iré. Pero comeré en otro lado.

\- Y a darme asesoramiento legal.

\- ¿Cocinando con ingredientes caducados? No, gracias. Pero puedo ir a ver qué mantelería has puesto, si hay flores en las mesas…

\- ¿Sí, verdad?

\- Y a poner un cartel gigante “Iván, el Terrible. Envenenador cinco estrellas”.

\- Anda, ve poniendo la mesa. Ni idea tienes… Tendría mucho éxito.

\- Se llenaría de yernos generosos invitando a sus suegras a su última cena.

\- De gente encantadora en un restaurante que apoye la alimentación saludable, frutas y verduras de temporada sin descuidar la parte principal: la cocina gallega.

\- Pinta bien.

\- Mejor que tus inventos de aire y reducciones con mil técnicas...

\- Te olvidas de mis postres. Si es que hasta un gallego se mojaría diciendo que lo que tú cocinas no está tan rico como mis postres -ante la mirada divertida de Iván, añade - salvo que lo mates intoxicándolo antes de pronunciarse, claro está.

\- No me parecía que estuvieran tan mal…

\- Yo tu cocina creo que no la piso.

\- ¿Entonces, qué, me quedo sin el crítico culinario más exigente?

\- Me lo estoy pensando… espera al año que viene, así tendré 27 años, y moriré con el estilo que merezco entrando, al menos, en el club de los 27.

\- Oído, cocina. ¿Va, nene, pensemos... qué podríamos cocinar luego como ejercicio después de la cena?

-Miro a ver qué hay… - se asoma por la puerta del frigorífico- ¿También me vas a pedir ayuda para el menú de la final? Puedo ayudarte con eso.

\- ¿Me ayudarías? Tiene que ser alguna receta buena, eh, algo que te cuente una historia, te haga viajar y esas cosas que les gustan a los jueces.

\- Perfecto, pues. Recetas de la infancia.

\- ¿Como en “Ratatouille”?

\- Como en Los Simpsons, mi propuesta es que les hagas el sándwich de Ralph Wiggum. Ceras azules, y su ingrediente secreto: chinchetas.

\- Y a la cárcel por matar a los jueces.

\- Menos mal que conoces a un buen abogado.

\- ¿Así que quieres trabajar para mí? Siempre supe que en algún momento admitirías tu derrota y mi superioridad, pollito.

\- Sí, son los que más tardaron en verlo -confirma Luna en un susurro, se gira hacia ella y ve que está marcando el silencio con su dedo índice.

Ro procura no mirar fijamente hacia ellos, pero le produce una sensación burbujeante verlos interactuar _en qué punto exacto estará todo, realmente._

Si gira la cabeza hacia Luna, ve que la otra ni se inmuta por la presencia de Andy e Iván, aunque la mira divertida buscando su reacción.

_¿Es esto lo habitual?_

\- Menos mal que ya habéis terminado las grabaciones… -y añade, conspiradora-, imagino que sabrás que los dos están compartiendo la de Andy y que usan la de Iván como vestidor, ¿no?

 _Vale. Necesita poder hablar de esto…_ va a tener que crearse algún pseudónimo Ivandy en internet para “bordear” el contrato de confidencialidad que firmó al ser elegida como colaboradora... menos mal que, si lo necesita, tiene a un buen abogado cerca. _  
_

(fin)


	8. Chapter 8

Con la noche a medio camino, todo lo que queda son restos: los créditos de la película, platos vacíos, vasos abandonados y ellos, Andy e Iván, sentados en el sofá con las rodillas tocándose.

Viendo cómo la imagen de la pantalla funde a negro, Iván busca su mirada y Andy sonríe soñoliento.

\- Muy buena peli, yo me voy a dormir ya que es tarde -dice poniéndose en pie.

_Ah, y Alberto._

No se habían fijado en que Andy está reclinado sobre Iván, medio recostado sobre él con el brazo apoyado en su abdomen; cuando van a recolocarse, ven que su compañero ya los ha dejado solos.

Además, ¿a quién intentan engañar, al capitán del barco Ivandy?

Aprovechando la ocasión se recuesta sobre él y el tiempo desaparece, le relaja tanto escuchar sus latidos...

No se mueven hasta que Iván pregunta - ¿A ti qué te ha parecido?

\- Creo que me he dormido.

\- Ya lo sabía yo, propones película y al poco te caes del sueño.

\- ¿Pero a que era una buena peli? Me la recomendó un amigo. -Iván hace un ruidito al notar una repentina falta de presión en su cuerpo. - ¡Oye, no te has terminado el postre! Iván, Iván… ¿Qué ha sido de ti? - chasquea la lengua burlándose, se inclina para recoger el cacharro con los restos del brownie y, haciendo una mueca, se detiene, observando su reacción, siempre dispuesto para tomarle el pelo.

\- Un día descubrí el deporte y la alimentación saludable.

\- ¿Prefieres comer frugalmente a disfrutar de mis postres?  
  
Iván _es_ una sonrisa lenta y comprensiva, ilumina sus rasgos y le hace parecer eternamente joven - ¿Y si tú lo combinases con algo de deporte? Fuera tenías tu rutina de ejercicio, pero en la casa... - estira su mano hacia él ayudándolo a acomodarse a su lado.

\- Ya lo intentaste.

\- Eres un caso perdido - lo dice con todo el cariño del mundo.  
  
\- ¿Y ya está? Menuda forma de motivarme para mantener mi figura.

Andy suelta una carcajada: Iván ha procurado guiñarle el ojo mientras se reía y ha quedado muy cómico. _Reconoce que algo de ejercicio sí hacemos juntos._

No, no sabe qué les está pasando en esa casa. No es que ya importe, supone.

Se besan, con la calma de antes de las tormentas, una y otra vez notando la marea que sube en su interior. Iván, como el pasajero debilitado busca un soporte, apoya una mano sobre su corazón, sonriendo, sí, ese toque que va quemándole la piel, activando reacciones y provocando a su honor, al amor que ambos tienen fuera _porque allí siguen ellas, esperando._

No puede creer que para el leal gallego sea tan sencillo. No lo han hablado. Ellos no tienen conversaciones en serio, no podrían soportarlo.

No es tan sencillo. No lo es para él, no puede serlo _y además no puede evitarlo._

Iván siempre estuvo cerca. _Atrayéndole. Estaba seguro de que sucumbiría._

Siempre ha respondido así a todo lo que tiene relación con Iván. Sí, debajo del delantal o de la toga es sólo un humano, y ardería para siempre en nombre de un amor por el que valdría la pena luchar.

Ni se les pasa por la cabeza que están en una zona común y de paso.

Al cabo de un rato una pequeña luz brilla lo suficiente desde la ventana que da al salón, debe provenir del cuarto de las chicas. _Ah, es que han dejado caer un plato, pues menos mal que estaba vacío_. Se han detenido para recuperar el aliento. Iván está recostado sobre su espalda y Andy se deja caer sobre él, con los brazos extendidos a un lado y las manos separándose de las de Iván. Busca dónde ha dejado su camiseta por si tuviera que recogerla.

La luz se apaga y vuelven a besarse.

\- Vámonos al dormitorio.

En el abrazo que se dan, Andy no puede evitar confesarle - Moriría feliz así.

No, no es cierto, Iván lo sabe. Es todo un cliché…

Pero es cierto que el mundo podría terminarse ahora mismo _en un rato_ y que ellos ni lo sabrían.

El sueño de esa noche es difícil de mantener, su inconsciente lo hace viajar a aquella prueba de eliminación. Revive la chaquetilla de Ana, el delantal blanco de Andy y, en lugar de su flamante postre de chocolate, de su plato comienzan a salir pétalos de rosa que van distribuyéndose, flotando por el aire, los nota, impregnan todo, algunos permanecen detrás de sus párpados. Comienzan a sonar las risas de los jueces, voces graves que parecen burlarse de Andy. Se despierta sobresaltado.

Mira el despertador y comprueba que ya está bien entrada la noche. Inspira, espira… sigue inquieto, sudando. Todavía resuenan en su cabeza las risas y los _flashes_ del equipo del programa y gira su cabeza hacia un Andy que duerme tranquilo, ignorando ser la causa de su malestar.

Busca a tientas estirando el brazo hacia la mesilla, encuentra el vaso y bebe un poco de agua. Se recuesta en la cama. Flexiona las piernas para dar un pequeño salto en el colchón hacia el lado de la cama de Andy, acercándose a rodearlo con el brazo para asegurarse de que sigue a su lado y la pesadilla no se lo ha arrebatado definitivamente.

\- Mmm, ¿hay que levantarse ya?

\- Aún es pronto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Volverá a suceder.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La tensión del plató.

\- Ya lo sé. Hace calor.

No se separa ni le hace sitio, en lugar de eso Iván coloca sus piernas y pies contra la tela, pateando la sábana hasta que no hay nada más que tirar al suelo. Lo abraza y Andy, boca abajo y medio dormido gira la cara hacia él, sin hacer ningún ruido. Dos cuerpos desnudos presionados tan cerca que se asfixian en ese incipiente calor de primavera, Iván recoge con su brazo la espalda de Andy luchando por tener más contacto.

\- Irá a peor en el próximo programa.

_Peleando la misma pelea y con las clasificaciones..._

\- Lo sé, duérmete - casi sin voz.

Contempla cómo duerme pero no puede seguir su ejemplo. Es algo que debes vivir antes de lograr entenderlo, Iván lo ha vivido, es la maldición que recorre sus venas, que se asienta en lo profundo de la humanidad. Miedo: el catalizador de toda guerra. _Iván no puede dormirse._ Recrea mil situaciones posibles mientras guarda el sueño de Andy. Ve su mano temblorosa colocar el plato frente a los jueces. Sabe que aquello nos dice lo que realmente está sucediendo dentro del joven aspirante que se muestra tan seguro, vanidoso, describiendo aquello que está presentando. Ufano. _Tantas caras jóvenes y frescas que persiguen sus sueños con tesón sin lograrlos jamás…_

Bizquea, y es que en esta oscuridad hay poco que ver, solo le llega el olor de esas flores que pidió para él y que Andy insiste en no tirar, que le recuerda al incienso de alguna vela que se haya quemado antes en algún lugar lejano. Un ritual de buena suerte. Como la confianza, puede extenderse a través de las fronteras y los mares, y está aquí en esta habitación compartida. Quiere creer en eso, en que duermen al lado del futuro, deseando ser los elegidos, _pero cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez..._

Confía en que puedan vivir juntos la última de las oportunidades en este _talent show_ de cocina. Juntos, _rivales,_ por última vez _y todas las que lleguen después_.

Andy se despereza cuando el día va despuntando. Ese haz de nueva luz hace que todo sea más incómodo porque parece más real, permite ver, _valorar,_ mejor.

_El Ivandy es real._

\- Buenos días. Tienes cara de no haber dormido -no hace falta que se lo pregunte. 

En cualquier caso, los besos de buenos días son un bálsamo y un revitalizador.

La cuarentena los ha unido más, no les ha forzado a caer en esta situación.

Obligación es estar forzados a convertirse en chefs responsables en un tiempo insuficiente mientras, además, han de dar espectáculo.

Escogen acostarse juntos, ¿y qué? Ésa es su elección.

Están atrapados en la casa, atrapados en el programa. No atrapados el uno con el otro.

El uno al otro es todo lo que tienen para mejorar _y ganar._

Con la pandemia no se trata de existir ahora, se trata de existir para un momento en el que puedan, juntos, realmente _vivir_. 

(fin)


	9. Chapter 9

[Abel Arana, directo previo a la final](https://www.instagram.com/tv/CCTFhoLI-7x/?igshid=ctee1cpwcgoj)

\- ¿Es la tradicional valenciana, con su garrofó y todo?

\- La que me pediste que hiciera, pintaza espectacular, chiqui – levanta la ceja, con seguridad. Secretamente esperando que apruebe el resultado.

\- Bueno, ya veremos – ni Jordi. - La siguiente te dejo hacerla con pescado y marisco, rey del mar - Le da un beso y la risa de Andy le hace cosquillas en el estómago, -parece que va bien, eh- le dice besándolo de nuevo y cuando Iván se lo va a devolver, le distrae una vibración que parece venir de una avispa.

Mira hacia la mesa que Andy acaba de preparar y se fija en que el móvil, que está sobre el asiento, está vibrando; parece que va a ir a cogerlo pero opta por no hacerle caso de momento. Casi a la vez, desde el salón empieza a sonar el fijo en un tono suave, pero Andy ya se ha acercado a darle otro beso. Mejor, luego miran a ver quién era. _Ya agradecerán las felicitaciones cuando se pueda._

\- Sí, te está quedando genial - alaba Andy.

Iván lo abraza y hace el gesto de la victoria mirando hacia la paellera _porque para él ese recipiente se dice paellera y no paella._ Junto al recipiente, una luz llama su atención: coge su teléfono.

\- ¿Oye, nene, tú te acordaste de que el directo con Abel sería hoy? - suspira mirando las notificaciones de su móvil.

\- ¿Hoy? Sí, claro, a las doce empieza…

\- Pues es que ya pasa de la una menos veinte – Iván espera que Andy se ría pero lo que hace es girar el anillo de su dedo anular, nervioso, mientras dice

\- Pues me puedo grabar en el despacho del salón.

\- Mis primos lo van a reconocer, yo creo. Habría que contarlo en persona.

\- Claro...

\- Además, las fotos.

\- ¿Y el salón? No, mejor me voy al coche, ¿no te parece?

\- Claro. Me escribe por privado, a ver. Oye que Abel nos quiere ir mandando ya la petición para entrar en la conversación... ¿Escribo primero, no?

\- Por favor -le da un beso suave.

\- No te preocupes que lo activo y saludo yo primero…

– Bien, pues me voy corriendo al coche -se gira en mitad de la carrera - ¡Entretenle contándole que tu paella parece aceptable!

\- Galicia Calidade.

\- Ni se te ocurra hablarle en gallego a Abel... – se ríe, sugiriendo lo contrario con esa mirada pícara _No te atreves, gallito_.

Lo ve desaparecer entre los visillos blancos de la puerta acristalada, sonriendo.

Cuando Iván ya ha escrito en el chat grupal, se asoma a la barandilla para ver si ha llegado bien y está ya en el patio junto al coche. Lo ve abriendo la puerta que da acceso a la casa.

Andy al sentirse observado lanza un beso hacia el balcón.

\- Luego quítate esas pintas -le grita desde abajo. - Al menos ese sombrero...

\- Ducha conjunta para celebrar que soy el rey de las paellas.

(fin)


	10. Día B, opción 1.

Cuando Alberto publica en twitter la bonita foto de una piedra brillante con el texto “lo consegimos⚓⛴️”, -y Andy aprovecha para contestar “ _ConsegUido, yo nunca dudé._ ”-, sabemos que esa piedrecita simboliza el anillo ivandy y se desata el caos en el corral.

_“Pero Zeus lo escondió irritado en su corazón por las burlas de que le hizo objeto el astuto Prometeo”_

Aquellos certámenes poéticos de Tespias sobre las Musas Olímpicas los harían ahora acerca del Ivandy. Hesíodo los adoraría. Publicaría las Bodas Ivandy como publicó las Bodas de Ceix. La única vez que este poeta griego abandonó su hogar fue para ir a Calcis, a un certamen que ganó… _lo mismo da._ Hablando tanto de Diosas de Helicón como de certámenes de cocina o música, Andy sabe que en ocasiones _y tantas hay_ los segundos logran mayor éxito que los que obtuvieron el primer puesto.

Hoy, la corona de laurel es suya. Él es Zeus, padre de las diosas, Musas Olímpicas. Él es César y, efectivamente, como ya adelantó en su momento: llegó, vio y [venció](https://ibb.co/my71yh2).

Bien, es una boda estilo Vegas en La Coruña con cosplay pseudogrecolatino, pero _tiene mucho encanto._ No dejan de repetirlo. 

Berasategui les ofreció su restaurante en Ibiza, la posibilidad de alquilar todo el hotel para amigos y familiares y hacer un gran evento social…, pero la tierra tira demasiado, lo sabe, así que aquella batalla no quiso ganarla. Ya ha ganado la guerra. La ganaron juntos, corona de laurel y una corona de Jon Snow rey en el norte -una broma de su madre que Iván supo apreciar, así que se ciñó aquel amasijo de hierro mientras la suegra sonreía encantada y les hacían algunas fotos-.

No se ha armado demasiado revuelo, realmente. Se colaron dos drones durante la celebración al aire libre y puede que internet ardiera, pero era lo suyo. Ivandy es real, pero ya se sabía.

Algunos compañeros aprovecharon para anunciar sus proyectos en la foto de felicitación que les lanzaban a la red en este día tan especial. Ana subió una foto felicitándolos desde su yate con un “simply… LOVE! #jewels #smile #friendship...” que nadie retuiteó.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Qué emocionante! - lo abraza Paula, subiendo con todo su swag a la tarima, el vestido de gasa largo baila junto al viento.

\- El rey del mundo.

\- Ay, lo sé… estoy esperando a la tarta ya

\- Muy pretenciosa. Te va a encantar - la abraza con fuerza, sonriendo a Iván, que los mira feliz.

Paula regresa con su novia -también Andy, Andrea- que sonríe al verla acercarse y señala al cartelito _handmade_ que marca la zona de bebidas.

\- “Al empezar la jarra y al terminarla, sáciate; a mitad, haz economías; pero es mezquino el ahorro al llegar al fondo” ¿Por qué está este pergamino sobre la barra de bebidas? – pregunta Andrea sonriendo a su novia.

\- Así es Andrés, vamos sírvete – y ella misma sirve ponche en sus copas.

El padre de Andy está junto al de Iván charlando y cuando Alberto se acerca para abrazarlos, aprovecha para lanzar un beso a la pareja que está charlando con la hermana de Iván.

Andy escucha a su madre preguntarle desde lejos a Iván “este ponche está muy cargado, ¿no llevará alcohol, hijo?”

\- Mami, los ponches siempre llevan alcohol… - se adelanta en responder Andy, mirándola con una sonrisa, apoyado en el hombro de Iván. 

\- Oh. - Se acerca a ella. -Ay, Andrés - sonríe orgullosa la buena mujer dando la mano a su hijo, la toga balanceándose al caminar - qué guapo estás, Andrés.

\- ¡Mamá! Me llamo A-

\- Andrés Mariñas-García, sí… a tu padre le parece bien, ¿verdad, cielito?

\- Me gusta. Claro que sí, hijo - responde con voz grave desde el fondo, brindando con su copa al aire hacia ellos - suena muy ilustre. Los apellidos dobles dan carácter, tienen más enjundia - se sonríe de su propia broma, que aún no ha hecho - aunque pueden complicar los bordados del sastre.

\- Aunque ahora el niño nos viste muy casual - entra en el juego la hermana de Andy.

\- Parecen marineros, estos dos - concuerda su madre - Iván sigue guapísimo y creo que ha mejorado desde que le ha delegado su vestuario a Andrés. Es bueno delegar en quien sabe, siempre lo digo. La cocina, es un ejemplo.

\- Hermanito quién iba a decirlo… yo os veía como a Barney Stinson y Robin Scherbatsky, que son tan increíbles que juntos no funcionan porque se anulan el uno al otro..., pero vosotros… siempre dije que estabais casadísimos y ahora… ¡qué puedo decir! - lo mira con orgullo, recoloca su corona de laurel, que se ha ladeado de tanto abrazo - ¡Ave! 

Se abrazan y su madre los mira orgullosa, mientras enjuga una lágrima diciendo

\- Nunca mejor dicho, hija… [vaya par](https://ibb.co/HnsQgxs) de pollos, este gallito y nuestro Andrés…

(fin)

*Mariñas García, sí.

Si no os gusta, [haber votado](https://twitter.com/imupjohnnyboy/status/1281709074434973700?s=19)🤣😘


	11. Música

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy tenía una guitarra en la casa, y hablamos de esto en twitter (🐣🐓❤corral🌶🐥)

****

Olvidó el violín en casa, pero durante la cuarentena toca con su guitarra Forty Nights de The Kooks y todo ese _pop indie_ que le recuerda a las noches de playa y viajes por la costa.

Quiere animarse con algo más alegre pero se descubre tocando cosas melancólicas… tarda tres canciones en darse cuenta de que ha tocado ya dos veces [Candy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3xYXGMRRYk) de Paolo Nutini.

_I'll be there waiting for you (all the angels and their halos)_

_  
(All of they do is keep me waiting and waiting)_

Recuerdos de sombreros de paja y risas entre ropa de lino, pelo revuelto por la brisa del mar y rostro hipnotizado por las hogueras de la playa.

No pares de luchar, de esforzarte… ¡Vamos! Si lo quieres, puede _podría_ ser tuyo…

Siempre fue su lema. En su casa no conocen otro.

“Nunca dejes de soñar”

Sabe qué le dirían aquí. _¿Otra de tus citas? Ésta de quién es, ¿Freddy Krueger?_ Alberto. Se niega a pensar en Iván. Y los demás…

_No merece la pena._

El trap le llega cada día _cada noche_ desde el salón, ni se molesta en sorprenderse… ¿Es él acaso el único que madruga?

Levantarse a las seis y cuarto, poder desayunar algo rápido, ponerse el traje de baño y disfrutar de la piscina sin que nadie ande chapoteando alrededor, queriendo mantener una conversación tan incómoda como falsamente cordial…

Madruga, amanece cuando la casa está en penumbra, cuando hay calma…

Un baño revitalizador, largas brazadas, agua que lo despierta y lo mantiene cuerdo _el más sensato de ese gallinero_ para luego disfrutar de un desayuno contundente, relajado, mientras mira salir el sol sobre el agua formando ondas anaranjadas que se van difuminando sobre el azul…

_It gets me there nonetheless_

_I’m a heartless man at worst, babe_

_And a helpless one at best_

Es en esos momentos cuando se permite sacar la guitarra del estuche, llevarla al velador y desayunarse con los grupos de música que le gustan. No, no toca Taburete, muchas gracias. Podría hacerlo si quisiera _pero hay grupos mejores_

Viaja con sus manos; con ellas fabrica los olores de su cocina, con los dedos de su mano rasga las cuerdas de su guitarra que lo ayudan a transportarse a otro lugar donde todo es mejor, donde él tiene control total y sus sentimientos no son manejados por tres bufones _pretenciosos_ desde la tarima de un concurso.

\- Tocas bien.

_Parece sorprendido._

\- Buenos días, Iván.

\- No, por favor, no dejes la guitarra. Sonaba bien y me he asomado a – lleva zapatillas de estar por casa - ¿Quieres? – le ofrece su propia taza de desayuno.

\- Gracias – responde señalando a su mesa.

Tiene una buena variedad de cestitas con galletas, frutos secos, embutido…, incluso el bizcocho que hizo ayer.

_Desayuna como un rey, almuerza como un príncipe, cena como un mendigo_

Iván se sienta a su lado - ¿Te sabes algo de Galicia?

El rey de los postres lo mira sorprendido.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una canción, Iván?

\- Bueno -baja la mirada _como esas chicas que piden canciones al DJ y, a veces, hasta un beso,_ pero la voz no hace ninguna inflexión-, los de Madrid habláis mucho de la movida madrileña, pero todo comenzó en Vigo, ¿sabías?

Retos. Bien, bien, en esto se siente cómodo.

\- Sí, sé que todo aquello estaba muy conectado: mi tía colaboraba en un fanzine de allí y le encantaba ir a Angara – lo dice con despreocupación. Como si tuviera mucho más que decir, _la mirada de “Señoría, claro que hay mucho más que aportar en su favor…”._

Sinceramente, espera que Iván lo sepa apreciar pues con lo dicho finalizan sus conocimientos sobre ese asunto. - Yo nunca he criticado a Galicia - ¿Era necesario aclararlo? ¿Lo ha empeorado? Y, como un último pensamiento, añade -. A mi padre le encanta el Depor.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – se le adivina una medio sonrisa.

\- El Atleti tenía a Valerón y a algún otro. Donato, al que vendieron por viejo y aguantó otros diez años al máximo nivel en La Coruña… Le gustaba ver que les iba bien.

\- Ya… veo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te toque?

\- ¿Cómo? Que qué quiero que me -le sale el acento gallego- Ah, lo que tú quieras - y Andy se muerde una sonrisa.

Sólo vienen a su cabeza las canciones de los campamentos de verano, fotos de grupo, tocando con los de la confirmación _Tú has venido a la orilla._ Pero también las de [Joaquín Díaz](https://www.youtube.com/user/joaquindiazfundacion), patrimonio cultural con esa voz tan característica. Le llega el eco lejano de otra situación parecida. Aunque aquel niño, _eran niños entonces,_ no se parecía en nada a Iván, lo recuerda tocando el rasgueo de _Es la voz del conde Olinos que me canta a mí un cantar,_ aprendiendo a tocar juntos los acordes, jugando con los arpegios de la guitarra y con su pelo. Aquel chico tenía una guitarra acústica, recuerda. Y besaba muy bien.

No sabe cómo ha conseguido empezar a tocar una canción de [Inland Sky](https://t.co/IQdPM1G8X7?amp=1). Sus manos se mueven solas y no puede evitar acompañar a su guitarra con la voz, muy suave, lo justo para que Iván, a su lado, le oiga bien si se acerca un poquito.

_I see it in your eyes_

_I see it in your eyes_

_Won’t bring you down_

_Little dream_

Las manos van ágiles entre las cuerdas. Se alegra de haberla tocado muchas veces.

_I see me and you_

_You and me_

_I see it in your eyes_

Levanta la mirada y sabe que lo ha hecho muy bien. La sonrisa de Iván, destacando en su bronceado, se lo deja claro.

\- Impresionante, Andy.

_Y qué se dice en estos momentos._ Cuando te mira, te sonríe _de esa manera_ y concentra toda su atención en ti.

Tararea internamente una plegaria _me has mirado a los ojos,_ _sonriendo has dicho mi nombre,_ _junto a Ti buscaré otro mar._ Ya no sabe ni en qué está pensando. Busca sus ojos de nuevo.

Asintiendo, el gallego vuelve a repetirle - Muy bien tocada.

\- Muchas gracias, Iván. - Logra evitar pensar en esa canción, así como añadir un _Tendré que llevar conmigo la guitarra más a menudo, para que valores como es debido lo que puedo hacer_. - ¿No desayunas?

\- ¿Llevas mucho tocando?

\- Un rato, después de nadar.

Iván asiente y se sirve una de las napolitanas de crema. - Me refería a cuándo aprendiste, desde cuándo sabes tocar la guitarra… - Andy observa cómo muerde el hojaldre. Se lo imagina saliendo de La Mallorquina diciéndole _las tuyas son mejores._

En Madrid, en plena calle Mayor, camino a El Riojano a por más dulces, paseando juntos uno de esos días de invierno en los cuales todavía necesitas llevarte las gafas de sol y no hace tanto frío como para llevar guantes, caminando de la mano.

Caminando a su lado y pensando _qué guapo es, y tan alto.._. Se lo imagina con un abrigo largo de paño. Se lo imagina de tiendas, se imagina se buscan dicho abrigo juntos.

Se imagina estar en Madrid. Echa de menos esas nubes esponjosas en el cielo velazqueño y, al fondo, imagina sus sombras paseando abrazadas por El Retiro.

Asiente, sus ojos fijos en los de Iván - Siempre lo he sabido.

(fin)

Lo sé. Desaprovecho un gran momento para nombrar el _Miña terra galega de Siniestro Total._ O hacer que Rosberg saliera a pasearse en alguna broma del estilo _“_ Andrés, mejor no menciones a Nico, ni lo mucho que te gustaría probar uno de sus helados”. Una pena.


	12. Veni, vidi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios😍 !  
> Y un besito a mis chicos de twitter, os adoro.

\- ¿Crees realmente que se estarán enrollando? – dice sin pensar. Suena algo ronco. – Ahí dentro... – mirando en dirección a la puerta.

\- Sí – es todo lo que le responde, el amago de la risa le ilumina la mirada.

Caminan juntos de vuelta al salón. Iván va buscando su mirada, que no le devuelve. No puede evitar preguntarle - ¿Lo dices en serio?

Andy creía que aquello ya estaba zanjado y se lo deja claro con la mirada incrédula que le dirige. - A veces pienso que los jueces tenían algo de razón cuando te preguntaron la edad que tenías, Iván… Sí, claro que lo creo.

Incómodo, como si pesase de nuevo todos aquellos kilos que tanto le costó perder.

Inseguro, como entonces.

\- Bueno, pues a ver qué hago porque yo me quería ir a dormir ya – dice tontamente.

\- Hay muchos cuartos libres. O vuélvete a la fiesta, a mí qué me cuentas… - pone los ojos en blanco - yo me voy un rato a la piscina a evitar tanto ruido.

\- Es buena música.

\- Me niego a creer que pienses eso realmente… tus amigos no tienen oído pero tenía algo de esperanza puesta en ti, tú te has criado en los 80…

_Con él nunca sabe si debería sentirse molesto o muy halagado._

Incómodo, así se siente, _también eso es algo habitual entre ellos, vivir en un bucle de situaciones incómodas_ , se pega a sus talones camino a la piscina. Sujeta la puerta para dejarle pasar.

Se mueve algo de aire fresco, resulta muy agradable salir al jardín de noche. No se muere por volver a la fiesta.

Siente que su curiosidad se ha despertado con lo que le ha dicho Andy.

\- ¿Crees que a Alberto le gusta Luna? – dice sin pensar.

\- Bueno, creo que eso es obvio – contesta mirándolo de medio lado y no puede evitar echarse a reír. – Un poco forzado, pero mi enhorabuena a los productores del concurso: ya tienen a la parejita de esta edición.

Caminan en silencio hacia la parte de los sofás.

Así lo vio todo siempre, ¿no? Como un concurso, como una lucha por el primer puesto y los premios que eso conlleva. No era la convivencia o la experiencia de vivir lo que había visto como espectador desde que comenzase la primera edición…

Sabe que es un aficionado al formato desde la primera vez que se emitió, que no se ha perdido un programa. También sabe que su plato favorito es la tortilla de patata de su abuela… pero mira qué derroche en emplatados se gasta. Sí, le va más el estilo de _yo no voy a entrar en ninguno de los jueguecitos… Pondré mis propias normas, haré lo que es lógico y lo que me dirija a la excelencia. Sin más._

Llegan al velador de la piscina. La carpa blanca inmensa los protege del sol de día y de poder ver las estrellas de noche, así que mueven entre los dos uno de los bancos hacia el césped, más pegado al agua.

\- ¿Estás bien? - sabe que sonríe al oírlo, pero lo confirma al mirarle a los ojos. Parecen enormes desde esa distancia.

\- Sí - contesta. Siempre tranquilo, mientras toma asiento en el banco junto a la piscina recogiendo las rodillas contra el pecho antes de sentarse bien.

\- Igual notas frío, chiqui.

 _Igual ha sido un error llamarlo así._ Lo que hace, por supuesto, es empeorarlo aún más con lo siguiente que le dice.

\- Pues nada, aquí estamos los dos mientras los Lunerto se están enrollando en mi cuarto.

Lo mira entre divertido y sorprendido. - Eso es lo que hace la gente cuando se gusta.

Iván titubea y espera, por favor, no haberse puesto rojo. Está en medio de una conversación idiota que él mismo ha iniciado.

Observa cómo las farolas del jardín se reflejan en la piscina; Andy tiene su brazo apoyado en el suyo, hombros pegados, mirando al agua. Se quedan un rato en silencio, así, mirando en la misma dirección. Puede que en un momento dado Andy recuerde que no está solo y se vea obligado a mantener alguna conversación cordial, al darse la vuelta hacia él, Iván toma una decisión que pone su mundo cabeza abajo.

\- Cómo… – empieza a decir, por fin. Andy entrecierra levemente los ojos haciéndole ver que no le escucha bien, animándolo a que siga hablando. Iván no puede evitar fijarse en la arruguita que se le forma en el arco de las cejas, otra en la punta de su nariz - Cómo sabes algo así con alguien que tú… - le sudan las manos a pesar del aire tan agradable que corre – ¿Con alguien que no vaya a saco a por ti? - No le hace falta repetirlo, afortunadamente, porque recibe una respuesta instantánea.

\- Tú lo sabías con Sandra, ¿o no?

Intenta no dejarse intimidar por, lo que parece ser, la sonrisa burlona que le dirige Andy.

\- No lo sé… a mí primero me ignoraban totalmente y luego me empezaron a ir detrás. Yo nunca tuve que hacer nada.

\- Pobrecito. - Sí, es una sonrisa burlona. - Míralo qué arte… Bueno pues ya te digo yo que lo sabes.

\- ¿Que lo sabes? - Iván es un cabezota y no ceja en su empeño – ¿Cómo sabes… cómo puedes saber que le gustas a una chica? ¿O a un chico? ¿A uno que sea mucho más listo que tú?

Andy se limita a levantar una ceja descreída mirándolo intensamente por unos segundos eternos mientras Iván traga saliva.

\- No puedes saberlo, Iván. Tienes que arriesgarte.

Está un poco mareado, lo que no impide que pueda pensar a la perfección aun teniendo el corazón en la boca. Nota los latidos en la garganta y tiene que tragar saliva para no asfixiarse. Vuelve la mirada al frente. _No, no es tan valiente como dice ser._

No sabe distinguir qué ha sido lo que le ha producido tanto vértigo, confirmar el famoso Lunerto y alegrarse por su hermanito o, y sabe nada más pensarlo que ésa es la respuesta premiada, este irresistible impulso que está sintiendo de besarlo.

Entonces, le llega un aroma fresco y dulce.

Ah, ya recuerda. Qué rica estaba la tarta de melocotón que hizo Andy antes…

Espera, ¿se le ha acercado? _Se le ha acercado._

Está a un centímetro de su nariz. También puede ver mejor el pelo alborotado y los ojos pícaros. Hace calor, hace mucho calor. Estarían mejor en Galicia, donde corre este viento pero Andy no está y no se le abrasan las mejillas al fingir no mirarlo. Ojos brillantes, pelo ondulado e imposible.

Y los labios caen ansiosos sobre esa media sonrisa que rebosa confianza. Sorpresa, confirmación de _ese algo_ que les han estado repitiendo _semanas…_ Sucede todo al mismo tiempo, como las emociones en las eliminaciones al saber que has ganado, que no te vas, que estuviste demasiado cerca, que la semana que viene será peor. Ahora lo recuerda.

\- No sé bien qué decir- consigue susurrar - Sólo se me ocurre _chegar e encher_ \- aclara ante la ceja levantada de Andy - Chegar e encher pues sería como _veni, vidi, vinci_ , lo de Julio César.

\- Vici.

\- Sí, eso.

Andy se ríe. - Pues me encanta - dice volviendo a besarlo. - Dime “sí, chef”, si quieres. - Ojos que se sonríen y lenguas que se encuentran. – No, ahora en serio… si te preguntan por algo de esto tienes que decir que no y mirar muy serio a la cámara. Sin gesticular ni indignarte, que eres mal actor. Y, ya puestos, si consigues que Alberto y Luna no hagan comentarios como “¿pero nosotros si podemos decir la verdad, ¿no?” mejor todavía. Discreción, opino.

\- Por supuesto. Mi hermano está un poquito acelerado, pero sabrá contenerse... qué temes, ¿que nos flete un barco?

(fin)


End file.
